


Photo Op

by Darkwolves602



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet trains the Galactic Rangers in the VR Suite and afterwards Sasha finds something interesting in his locker which may draw the attention of a certain Lombax from Bogon as well as a certain Solana Head of State and overprotective father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photo Op

Galactic Federation Sergeant Ratchet crept silently through the alien halls of the Tyrannoid base, a pair of Galactic Rangers following in his step. They reached the bulkhead doors at the end of the corridor. A large vacant room lay beyond; a shimmering green force field cut through the middle of the room separating the squad from their objective. Somewhere here laid the leader of the remnants of the Tyrannoid resistance.

Ratchet raised his closed hand, the rangers fanned out around to cover him. Ratchet approached the control panel, tapping the controls the holographic display activated, flashing _ACESS DENIED_. Ratchet knew he would have to utilize some drastic measures in order to gain access to the secure computer. Ratchet drew his wrench from his belt, jamming the weapon into the computer console the circuitry crackled and fried, the force field shimmered and died. With the field dissipated a flurry of plasma suddenly flew towards him, Ratchet leapt into cover behind some supply crates.

“Rangers, take up positions and return fire on the enemy” No response came. “Rangers” Ratchet glanced over his shoulder, only to discover the Galactic Rangers standing at the door.

“Sorry Sarge” the Galatic Ranger called over the hum of plasma rounds strafing past them. “We have got to report for a mandatory group yoga session, but we’re sure you can handle yourself. See ya!” with the final words of encouragement the proud soldiers of the Galactic Federation charged down the hallway, the door closing behind them to leave Ratchet to fight his enemy single handedly.

Ratchet peeked over his crate, blaster raised. Ratchet saw his target standing atop a monolith of piled crates, their cloak fluttering behind them. The figure hefted a Heavy Plasma Rifle, staring down at their target through the scope. The weapons targeting computer beeping gleefully, confirming it the weapon had a secure lock on its target. “Ah, so who has the Federation sent to silence me, a commando? I’m flattered”

“What can I say, everyone else was busy” Ratchet leapt from his position, firing his weapon blindly towards his elusive target. The bolts of super heated plasma struck the weapons targeting computer, the soft metal melting away in the bandits arms. In blind rage they discarded the crippled weapon to the floor, the metal clanking against the hard surface.

The cloaked figure unsheathed their vibrosword from the sheath at their belt, taking an offensive stance. Ratchet removed his own blade, mirroring the stance of his enemy. The figure launched from the pillar of crates, Ratchet raised his weapon, the sound of stressed metal screeching through the room as the weapons made contact. The figure dropped down behind Ratchet, Ratchet turned on his heel, their blades once again meeting in a clash of steel upon steel. His opponent broke the engagement and made a bold slash in an attempt to catch him flat footed. Ratchet sidestepped his attacker, he brought his short blade up to face his attacker, and the tip of his edge digging into the rubber of the back of his enemies covered neck. His opponent froze at the tip of his blade, a sense of pride cascaded through him; at the tip of his blade was the final leader of the Tyrannoid resistance. “Under the authority of the Galactic Federation I am authorized to take you into custody of-”

The cloaked figure turned sharply, the sharp edge of their blade slicing cleanly through Ratchets neck, his helmet clunking loudly to the floor his lifeless body lay skewered at his enemy’s feet, his open neck weeping fresh blood onto the polished metal floor. The thief sheathed their blood stained weapon, smiling sinisterly at the lifeless body of their defeated opponent.

“You know Ratchet; you should never drop your guard. Even when the enemy waits at the end of your weapon” they mocked the broken body of the fallen soldier.

 

********************************

“ _Simulation Terminated_ ” the computerized voice of the Starship Phoenix resonated inside Ratchets helmet. The dark brown walls of the Tyrannoid Base shattered to reveal the crackling black walls of the Starship Phoenix’s VR room.

Ratchet rose from his simulated death, rubbing his neck with the palm of his hand, ensuring it was still intact. “You know, you didn’t have to cut my head off” Ratchet said into the surrounding void.

Ratchets opponent lifted their Virtual Reality helmet from their head, their dark purple hair fluttering free from its confines. “Yeah, but I did it anyway” Sasha smirked at her humiliated sparring partner. Ratchet simply scrambled to his feet, striding straight past her towards the locker room.   
  
Ratchet clicked open the locks of his suit, lifting the torso section of his armour up over his shoulders, wiping the stray bead of sweat clear from his brow. Ratchet placed the components of his armor down on the bench, typing the code into the locker before him. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder, noticing as Sasha placed her weapon down on the bench and began to undo her belt. The belt released, Sasha stretching her cramped muscles above her head. Sasha suddenly stopped in mid-motion, glancing back over her shoulder she caught the moment as Ratchet suddenly snapped back to face the blank door of his locker in an effort to conceal his true intentions. “Don’t get too excited, hotshot” she spoke with a sinister smile. “I’m wearing clothes underneath this formfitting armour”

Sasha released the clasp holding her outer armour plating in place, peeling the thick material away she revealed the form fitting, jet black jumpsuit beneath it. Sasha reached into her locker, retrieving her hairbrush she began to comb back her deep purple hair displaced by her helmet, combing each rebellious strand back into place she felt a serene wave of calm cascading over her as she enjoyed her personal pleasure of a daily grooming.

Sasha suddenly ended her ritual. Turning on her heel she stepped towards Ratchets side of the locker room, slipping her hand into Ratchets locker she braced it open as he tried to close it. Sasha reached a hand into the dark confines of Ratchets locker she pulled out a small piece of paper held between her fingertips. “And where may I ask did you get this?” Sasha growled past her lips, waving the photo before his nose.

“Well” Ratchets mind quickly scrambled for an explanation of precisely why his commanding officer, the Galactic Presidents daughter, was holding a photo depicting her clothed in little more than her deep blue lingere to maintain her modesty. “Last week I was making modifications to the Spiderbot for it to be equipped with a camera for reconnaissance operations. I decided to field test it by dispatching it through the Phoenix’s ventilation system and stumbled, in my defense completely by accident, across your room”

“So you decided to take pictures of me while I was undressing?” Sasha’s voice was laced thick with poisonous accusation and fire in her eyes.

Ratchet choked back a response. Sasha passed the photo over in her hand, pondering her next course of action. Sashas lips curled into a sinister smile, gently replacing the picture back into Ratchets locker. “Next time you want some pictures of me” her lips softened. “You only have to ask, I’m sure I can think a few poses”

 

********************************

“Fire!” the muzzles of the assault cannons flared as the shells launched, trailing dark grey smoke in their wake towards the Tyrannoid tanks looming upon the ridge of the dry sand dune to the south. The missiles dropped to strike their targets, enveloping them in a plume of flame and scattering the remainder of the formation.

Ratchet motioned forward, the platoons of Galactic Rangers stormed down the bank towards the remainder of the Tyrannoid troops before them. Ratchet stood on the hull of the lead Galactic tank, a gentle breeze ruffling his golden fur as he crossed his arms across his armored chest. He watched with growing pride as his soldiers broke into individual teams and began to hunt down the scattered remnants of the Tyrannoid resistance. The last remainder of the alien force fell at robotic feet, their victory was won.

A loud screech rang through the battlefield; the dust sandstorm sweeping across the terrain began to disintegrate into packets of data. The Rangers glanced around in surprise, still not entirely accustomed to the effects of Virtual Reality training. Ratchet removed his helmet from his head. “Great job Rangers. Report to Al for maintenance, repair anything that needs fixing and report back for the next phase of Advanced Training”

The Rangers saluted their Sergeant before walking out of the VR chamber towards the Phoenix’s Repair bay, Ratchet left towards the locker room. Ratchet dropped his equipment pack down onto the bench before his locker; he opened his locker and suddenly froze in surprise. His picture of Sasha had disappeared, in its place was left a note. Ratchet read:

 

_“Ratchet, I have your picture. If you do not wish to have the identity of the photographer revealed to the Galactic President, and the several million Galactic Rangers at his disposal, return here at midnight. S.”_   
  
Ratchet crumpled the note in his gauntleted hand, he knew the culprit. If he confronted them directly it would only do more damage to the situation than good, for now he had to comply with their demands.


	2. Sasha

Night quickly fell upon the Starship Phoenix. As he was told Ratchet sat on the bench in the locker room of the Starship Phoenix’s training area. Ratchet twiddled his blaster in his hand, he never went anywhere without some kind of weapon to protect him. The room was silent; he checked his watch, _00:02_ flashed on the screen. And still he waited in the darkness, waiting for his mystery assailant.

Through the darkness, unknown to Ratchet, skulked a figure in a dark armored jumpsuit. They slipped silently behind Ratchet, raising their weapon, the butt of the gun slammed on the back of Ratchets exposed skull, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The creature grabbed Ratchet by the ankle, dragging him out of the room across the floor.

 

******************************

 

Ratchets skull pulsed, his vision blurred and shaken. He raised himself onto his elbows scanning his new surroundings. He was surrounded by crimson silk drapes and satin pillows. To him this environment was more alien than the sandy dunes of Tyhrranosis.

“Oh, you are finally awake” a slithery voice resonated through the room.

Ratchet’s eyes snapped towards the source of the voice. A creature skulked out of the shadows, a dark figure draped in a black cloak, their face shrouded from Ratchets view. The figure clasped the material of their hood, pulling back the hood, clear white fangs glinting through the dark veil of shadows. “Nice to see you finally came around” Sasha’s dark purple hair draped down into the bowl of her lowered hood of the dark black cloak she wore.

“I assume you decided to take back the photo?” Ratchet asked.

“You mean this…” Sasha reached into her robe, retrieving the same photo she had discovered this morning.

Ratchet glared at her. “So why did you knock me out and drag me here, for fun?”

Sasha shook her head playfully, reaching into her cloak, retrieving a holocam. “Since you decided to take ‘special’ pictures of me, I thought it only fair you return the favor.” An evil sneer began to form across her lips as she spoke.

“What do you mean ‘return the favor’?” Ratchet dared to ask.

Sasha pointed down at his crotch. Ratchet stood shocked, waving his arms in disagreement. A look of pure shock grew across his face. “No, no. No way. Give me one reason why I would ever dare to do that for you”

“Well, if you don’t my father will drop the full force of every single Ranger in the Galactic Army down on top of you once he finds out you have been taking dirty photographs of me”

“Good point. Ok, say I go along with your blackmail. What do I get?”

“You mean besides staying alive? I may decide to… Help out” She parted the top of her robe, partly revealing her bare stomach and the fact that behind the shielding of her cloak she only wore a modest pair of bra and underwear.

Ratchet locked his gaze on the sight. When Sasha was sure he had seen enough she wrapped the robe tightly around herself once again, not letting a single hair of brown fur escape. Ratchet stared at her with puppy dog eyes, pleading. She wagged her finger at him, ruffling his jumpsuit. Ratchet accepted his fate. He unclipped the clip of his jumpsuit at the base of his neck, sliding it down his muscled figure. The jumpsuit pooled at his feet, Ratchet stood clad in his boxers hoping that would satisfy Sasha’s primal needs.

Sasha shook her head, destroying any hope Ratchet had of salvation without fully discarding his entire attire. Ratchet gripped the rim of his boxers lowering them to the floor. Sasha held her hand up to her lips, snickering past smoldering red cheeks. Sasha’s eyes darted straight down to Ratchets penis, slowly inflating at the prospect of standing naked before a camera wielding Sasha. “Lay down on the bed” She indicated the bed behind him.

Ratchet silently obeyed, lying down on his side facing Sasha. Sasha raised the camera as she looked through the eye piece, seeing no life in him, his penis even slowly deflating as the thrill of the situation was overcome by shear embarrassment touched with a dash of fear. “Come on Ratchet; add a little spark to it”

Ratchet stared blankly at her, as if searching for inspiration. Sasha’s eyes shot open, a filthy idea crawling into her head. She set the holocam down on a side table. She gently pulled on the tie of her robe. Ratchets eyes locked onto her as he watched inquisitively. She parted her robe just enough to allow him a glimpse at her bare stomach. The embarrassment was banished from Ratchets mind as he saw her brown fur exposed to the night air, his penis extenuating his excitement. Ratchet lay down on his side, his head held up by his palm, his elbow dug into the bed sheets.

Sasha smirked at how easily she had managed to manipulate him, it was the gift all women possessed, expose the smallest area of flesh and any hot blooded male would go to the ends of the galaxy for you to divulge more. Sasha retrieved the camera, ready to begin snapping pictures. After each flash, Ratchet changed his position sampling a variety of poses. Sasha felt her nether regions moistening with each new pose Ratchet unveiled to her. She watched as his silken fur ruffled as he moved, his chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. She had to be a part of the world she had created for him. “Sasha?” A voice called out. She was broken free of her divine trance, staring at Ratchet in some kind of ‘this cat has claws’ pose. This was her chance.

“Nice Ratchet. But let me just rearrange you a little” Sasha’s hips swayed as she spun herself around Ratchet, stepping onto the bed, draping her arms across Ratchets muscled shoulders. She leaned down and gave a little nip on Ratchet’s neck. This caused him to jump slightly, but he never wavered in his stance. She rubbed her hands along Ratchets arms, ruffling his fur. She raised his left arm up slightly, using up all her strength to maintain the illusion that she was still concerned with the pictures, and not savoring the sweet taste of Ratchet’s golden fur. She rubbed her hands along his stomach, slowly working her way towards her prize. She brushed her furry fingers against his shaft, feeling him straighten at the new sensation. Sasha gasped at how stiff it felt, her face flaring red with embarrassment. When she fought her embarrassment her cheeks simply singed with heat. She released Ratchet’s piece from her warm grip. Slowly slipping off the silken sheets and returning to her position, scooping her camera off the bedside cabinet. She brought the camera up to her eye, zooming in on Ratchets pulsing manhood.

At that moment she lost all of the sneaky control she had acquired over the situation, dropping the camera down on the table and launching herself with all her might into her bemused prey. Gripping his shoulders tightly she pushed him down onto the bed, sucking his lips into hers as they fell. She pressed her tongue forward into the unexplored frontier of Ratchets mouth. Sasha shrugged the loose fabric of her robe off the delicate bone structure that held her furry body in place, her frilly black bra and panties exposed to Ratchet’s rampant eyes.

Sasha’s primal and ravenous hands roamed across Ratchets exposed fur while she slipped her mouth down on to Ratchets pink nipple that broke through the line of golden fur, suckling whatever sweet flavor it contained. Ratchet hung his head back in pleasure, his hands roaming freely across Sasha’s dark back. Searching for the tie that held her bra in place, gripping onto the delicate tie he yanked it apart, feeling the fabric give way under his strong grip. The ends of the material draped down onto his chest as he laid his hands across her back, slowly rubbing in counter-clockwise circles while she continued to suckle his nipple.

Suddenly Ratchet roughly rubbed into her back, Sasha flinging her head away from his nipple and screaming in pure pleasure, with nothing to hold back her bra in place it was flung to the floor. As the pleasure subsided, she stared down into Ratchets face, her chest rising and falling with each stressed breath. Sasha scooted up Ratchets body, pushing her chest out towards him, her perky pink nipples devoid of the brown fur that coated the rest of her body. She pressed her nipple into his face, sighing as Ratchet’s wet tongue slid across her bare skin. She pressed her palms into the back of his skull, urging him closer.   
  
Ratchet continued to suckle on Sasha’s nipple as though he was her cub suckling upon his mother’s teat. Ratchet suddenly but softly bit down on Sasha’s perked nipple, she screamed at the sudden pain, her nipple being flung from Ratchets teeth. As Sasha subsided from the sudden shock she stared down into the dirt brown eyes of Ratchets face. While Ratchets face shone with a tint of lust and primal urge, Sasha reflected this but with a touch of fear. Ratchet lowered his hands down towards the thin strip of fabric that shielded her womanhood from Ratchets gaping eyes. As the strand of her black knickers brushed against his furry fingers Sasha grabbed his hands, halting his advance. “Ratchet, I can’t….” She turned her head, small beads of tears forming in her eyes.

“Why we both want it, and besides this was your idea an,”

“No, I mean I can’t because….. I’m still a…..a….. I’m a virgin”

At this point her eyes over flowed freely with tears, slapping her hands into her eyes as she cried, whatever control she had once held over the situation had melted away with her first salvo of tears, now completely obliterated with the second. Ratchet rose himself up, cupping Sasha’s cheeks in his hands turning her to face him. “Take my hands”

Wiping away a tear she placed her elegant brown hands in his. Ratchet guided their entwined hands down towards the hem of her underwear. Tugging it slowly towards her knees Ratchet felt Sasha’s hands shake with fear. The delicate fabric landed softly on the bed, her last line of defense was broken as Sasha stood over Ratchet, as bare and naked as he was. But while he sat with confidence and comfort she laid above him with fear and worry coursing through her bloodstream. Ratchet gapped at Sasha’s exposed sex, thinly blocked by a layer of brown fur. He stared into her eyes, her eyes filled with silent anguish. “Do you trust me?” She nodded softly, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly as she prepared to take the plunge.

She saw her innocence being drawn up the gallows steps, the executioner clutching his axe tightly in his iron grip. She locked her eyes shut, fresh tears slowly spilling down her face. Slowly she lowered herself closer and closer to Ratchets raised tool, her purity laid upon the executioner’s block, his axe raised precariously above her thin neck. She slammed herself down on Ratchets erect tool, the executioners axe slicing through her virtue as her hymen was irreversibly pierced. Sasha screamed out into the dark black void that surrounded her. Fresh tears gushed from her eyes as the searing pain ripped through her sensitive hole. She sulked as she desperately clutched Ratchet for whatever support he could offer. Her thin vagina was slowly stretched as Ratchets tool pushed deeper and deeper into her. The brown fur of Sasha’s hole entangled itself in the golden fur that covered the base of Ratchets tool. The tears that had spilled down Sasha’s eyes dried up as she realized what she had accomplished. “It’s in, the hard bits over”

“Good Ratchet. Because now I want you to ride me like a wild Tyrannoid” Ratchet smirked at his girlfriends sudden attitude shift; she had tasted the sweet feeling of pure lust. And she liked it. But Ratchet had not counted on her having an appetite, the appetite of a sex deranged nympho. Sasha raised herself up Ratchets shaft slamming her down on top of him. Ratchet leaned in on her, beads of sweat spilled down his brow as he hooked his lips onto Sasha’s nipple, sucking at whatever supposed flavor hung on it. He quickly switched to the second, his tongue encircling the erect tip of her breast. Sasha’s hands reached down onto his cheeks, detaching him from her breast. She sucked his lips into hers, her tongue slithering past his teeth tasting her on his lips. She licked along the roof of his mouth.   
  
Retracting her tongue from his wet mouth Sasha nipped his sensitive lips between her pearly white fangs, digging into the soft flesh. Sasha slammed down onto Ratchet’s tool, feeling the warmth filling her. Finally she reached her brink, the pleasure overflowing inside her. “AAAHHHHHHHHHH!” They each screamed in unison, her liquids mixing with his as their juices ran down the length of Ratchets shaft. Sasha collapsed on top of him, a mix of sweaty brown fur. She raised her head from his chest, panting for air. “That was amazing”

Ratchet smirked. “I know I am”

Sasha could barely believe Ratchets insolence sometimes. She leaned forward, her pink tongue running against Ratchets tiny nose. Ratchet mimicked her cute gesture; Sasha leaned ever so closer, running her wet nose over his.


	3. Angela

Ratchet strolled towards the locker room, Sasha closely on his tail. “I know I was going for the transformer, but you didn’t have to shoot me in the leg. Five times” He dropped his equipment pack down on the bench, typing the code into his locker. He reached into his locker retrieving an ice pack, pulling on the rubber lip that cover his neck he placed the ice pack to the sore area, massaging the place where Sasha had got a little ‘playful’ the night before.

“Yeah I didn’t. But it sure was fun” Sasha replied with a sly grin.

“Nice” He replied.

Sasha closed her locker, walking behind him and draping her arms over his muscled shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. Tugging lightly on his tail she ran her hand along the length of the furry appendage, finally breaking their bond when she reached the puffy tip. “See you later, fuzzball” She left the locker room, her hips swaying as she went.

Ratchet placed his helmet back into his locker. He suddenly jumped in surprise; his picture of Sasha had been stolen once again. And in its place lay a note. He removed the note, it read _‘Ratchet, I know what you have been doing with Sasha. Get to the frozen wastelands on Greblin, Bogon at 12 midnight tonight if you want to remain in the Galactic Military for more than 2 seconds. If not, enjoy your meeting with the Galactic Pres next Tuesday. A.’_

Ratchet crumpled the note in his gauntleted hand; he didn’t know the identity of the thief. But even if he did confronting them would only worsen the situation, for now he must comply with their demands. He looked at his watch, if he was to make it to Greblin in time he would have to leave now. He gathered his armor and a blaster together, loading it into his ship. He plopped down into the pilot’s seat, starting the engine; he brought the ship about flaring out of the hanger.

 

*******************************

 

A thin shroud of white covered the windscreen of Ratchet’s fighter. He trekked through the icy wasteland. Standing on the tip of an icy bank before him laid an untamed frozen wasteland alive with Leviathans and Y.E.T.I’s, both looking for a free Lombax lunch. Ratchet watched two of them as they punched and scraped each other, fighting over a scrap of frozen meat that stained the pure white layer of snow with rose red blood. The first punched the second one straight across the jaw. The creature recoiled back a few steps, as it shook its head clear, groaning in anger. It suddenly charged the first, knocking him to the ground biting and clawing at whatever its claws and teeth came into contact with. Ratchet became so encapsulated in watching the two in their primal fight for claim of a piece of meat that was slowly being swallowed by the snow as a fresh layer covered the landscape, he didn’t notice the creature approach behind him.

He turned in time for the Y.E.T.I’s fist to make contact with his visor, knocking him down the bank, gathering snow on his exposed fur as he rolled. When he hit the bottom of the hill he scrambled to his feet, rifle raised. The Y.E.T.I roared down at him, charging down the bank towards him. He fired his blaster clipping the creature in the shoulder; it collapsed in the snow a few feet away from him. The creature raised its snow covered horns shaking the thin layer off him. The Y.E.T.I snarled at Ratchet, but Ratchet still held his weapon, raised ready to strike the beast to the ground once again. The Y.E.T.I turned and stomped its way through the snow, defeated.

Ratchet lowered his gun, proud in his victory, until. A loud crack rang through the ice field as Ratchet collapsed into the snow. Behind him stood a dark figure, their eyes burning a sky blue light that pierced the white sheet of the blizzard. The figure grabbed hold of Ratchet’s leg, effortlessly dragging his limp body through the snow, leaving a thin trail through the undisturbed sheet of white snow that shrouded the terrain.

 

********************************

 

Ratchet awoke in a room far warmer than the ice fields he had been in mere minutes ago. He scanned the darkened room, searching for his mysterious attacker. He slipped off the raised platform that he sat upon, his keen military mind thinking up potential strategies. Overhead lights snapped on, illuminating the area. Ratchet jumped, staring into blue pale walls. He looked around the room; it appeared to be someone’s bedroom, closet, bed, and lamp. The windows shined with the white sheet of snow that encapsulated the rest of the frozen wasteland. The door into the cool room opened, a figure concealed behind a dark robe stepped out of the shadows, their eyes shielded by the shroud of darkness that hung from their hood. “Finally awake I see. You know I always thought when I finally caught you it would be more of a challenge and a lot more fun. You just made it too easy for me”.

“Alright, what exactly is this going on? You lure me to Greblin, knock me out and drag me here. Who are you and why do you want me here?” The figure visibly stiffened, a smile growing across their exposed red lips.

“Oh this is sweet…” They clasped the rim of their hood, flicking the fabric back over their head. A flow of golden blonde hair erupted from the dark confines.

“Angela?” She smirked at his stunned expression.

“Yes Ratchet”

Ratchet’s expression quickly turned from stunned to annoy. “Alright, so what was so important you simply couldn’t call me?”

Angela walked across the room, her cloak sashaying as she walked. She reached into her dresser draw, retrieving a small purple cube. She leant against the dresser as she threw it across the room to Ratchet. He caught it, and upon closer examination the cube turned out to be a camera. “I know what you did with Sasha, Ratchet”

Ratchet jumped in surprise. “How do you know that?”

Sasha smiled that slithery feminine smirk women had for when they knew something you didn’t. “Oh, a girl has her ways” She leant her head on her shoulder, in her innocent little pose that simply said ‘I seduced the guards to get in’. “But that’s irrelevant right now. What I want Ratchet…” She trailed off mid-syllable. Reaching for the ties of her cloak she yanked them apart. “I want you, to do to me, what she did to you”

Her cloak slipped down her slender form, revealing her frilly black lingerie that disguised her youthful beauty. “I want you to use that camera, and record everything I do for you” She extenuated the final words. “And I mean everything”. She approached the bed, her hips swaying sexily as she went. She mounted the bed, crawling forward on her knees, claws presented in some feline show of lust. “Maybe if you’re a good little Lombax and you play nice, I’ll let you in on the fun. Maybe”

Ratchet brought the camera up to his eye, more than happy to comply with her strange requests. Angela shot him an evil sneer, ready to put on a show. She raised her arms above her head, stringing her fingers together. A flash emanated from Ratchet as he snapped the first of many pictures that preserved this memory forever. Angela lowered her arms to her sides bringing them up to the rim of her dark lingerie and pulling the skimpy garment down the form of her breast at a teasingly slow speed. He could see the top of the pink circle of her perky nipple just starting to be revealed, but Angela was going to take her time and savor the look on Ratchet’s face that just said ‘Will you hurry up and drop the damn thing already!’ And Angela was. Another flash of light bathed her form, capturing the moment for all eternity.

When Angela was sure he had seen enough she pulled the skimpy garment back up, adjusting it so it snuggled against her orbs. She patted the bottom of her garment, ensuring it was safely in place. She ran her right hand lightly across her chest, her left reaching around the back to the tie of her scanty piece of clothing. He heard a sharp click, and immediately his military voice in his head said ‘ _Gun in your back. GET DOWN!_ ’ But this was quickly drowned out by another voice that said ‘ _You’re in! Go Man, Go!_ ’

She brought her hands up under the fabric, breaking the bond which held it to her breasts. With nothing to hold back the inevitable fall of gravity the garment fell lightly upon the floor. As Ratchet’s gaze followed the fabric as it fell, he slowly raised his gaze upward over Angela’s body once more, past her slender legs, past her taut stomach. “ _Nearly there_ ” he thought. He finally laid his eyes upon her covered breast; her only defense was her palms that still concealed her nipples. Angela jiggled her breasts, opening her fingers and closing them around her pert nipples.

Ratchet watched as Angela began to really enjoy her one women show more than she had before. She closed her eyes, rubbing the pads of her thumbs over her now erect nipples. She screeched in ecstasy as the jolts of pleasure ran through her. As the delight began to subside, and she finally decided it was time to stop teasing Ratchet. She lowered her hands to the bottom of her breasts, bouncing the mounds of flesh and giving Ratchet a clear view of her pink nipples. The familiar flash of the camera reflected off the light blue walls. “That’s going in my ‘personal’ collection” Angela smiled at the control she had now obtained over her furry companion. As long as she kept feeding him what he wanted; she would get what she wanted.

She pulled on some invisible line as she made some ‘come here’ gesture with her finger. Ratchet set the camera down on the table as he slowly stepped towards her, his eyes wide as though he was being hypnotized by the gentle giggle of her furry breasts, his feet trailing lazily across the carpeted floor, moving him ever closer. As he placed his knees on the bed the field that kept him hypnotized to follow Angela’s orders suddenly disbanded, his eyes suddenly sharpened with an evil smirk as he lunged towards her. Tackling her to the bed Ratchet assaulted Angela’s lips, violently forcing his tongue past the white barrier of her teeth. Drawing on his experience from the night before Ratchet tried to draw on whatever heavenly power had given him the skill he had used to make Sasha squeal like a stuck Tyrannoid.

Angela eventually stood down as he forced his tongue into her mouth, his salvia creating a cocktail of flavor as it mixed with hers. A groan of pleasure escaping Angela’s lips as her eyes rolled back in her head, her eye lids fluttering shut as she was swept up in the overwhelming pleasure of the encounter. He had hit the mark. Angela pulled back, gasping for the breaths that Ratchet had sucked clear of her lungs, she spoke through forced gasps. “Wow! You’ve done this before” Ratchet began to maul his own jumpsuit, with some assistance from Angela as he tried to remove the clothing that clung rebelliously to his skin. Discarding his outer layer and now clad only in his boxers he resumed mauling Angela herself, as they were now on even ground.

As he pushed back more forcefully Angela leant back onto the bed, her legs being thrown up into the air before slamming back down and springing back up on the bouncy bed. Ratchet detached himself from Angela’s mouth with a wet pop, now focusing on her breasts as he felt the small perky nipples pressing into his chest. As he leant down and scooped one of the pink nubs up into his mouth he began to suckle at the teat. Angela simply laid back, content on letting Ratchet wrest control from her. Ratchet slipped the nipple between his teeth, sucking at the tiny pebble through clenched jaws. Ratchet began to move his teeth back and forth, attempting to stimulate the sensitive nub.

It had the desired effect as Angela thrust her chest forward in a desperate attempt for Ratchet to keep moving lower. Ratchet then detached himself from Angela’s right breast; leaning across the suck any supposed flavor from the left nub. He circled his tongue around the base of the nipple, sucking away at the tip before returning to licking away at the tip in an endless cycle of rotation.

Eventually he decided to continue his journey southwards, licking a trail down her taut stomach, finally arriving at his destination. One last piece of clothing acted as the final barrier for Angela’s womanhood. Yet they offered little protection against Ratchet’s muscled arms as he pulled the skimpy garment down her long athletic legs. He slowly worked his way back up, rubbing his arms up and down her legs massaging the taut muscles. Ratchet leaned his face closer and closer to her glowing sex, blowing a small puft of air on her cunt. Angela shivered in an uncontrolled spasm. Ratchet licked at her dripping sex, lapping up whatever liquids spilled forth. He used his thumb and index finger to open up her delicate hole even further and allow his tongue access to her deeper folds. Licking in circles he tasted every hole, every crevice she had to offer. Angela gasped with each stolen breath as she pushed up into Ratchets face, desperately trying to force Ratchet’s tongue deeper into the unexplored territory of her sex. Ratchet swirled his tongue, changing direction every few seconds in order to spice up the experience.

Ratchet suddenly ripped his tongue clear of Angela’s cunt, his tongue burning against the frozen air. Ratchet slowly crawled up Angela’s slender supple form, riding her stomach like a jockey. Angela’s face beamed when she saw his rod, pressing against the tight confines of his boxers. Angela reached forward and flung his boxers into an unknown corner of the room with the rest of their discarded clothes. Ratchet spared no time to admire the view as he began to plough violently into Angela’s dripping pussy. Angela squealed with delight as Ratchet ripped her innocence from her, tears spilled down her cheeks and her lips clamped tightly around his enlarged rod. With each thrust Angela could feel the pleasure build, tasting the very essence of lust as Ratchet ravaged her body. But Ratchet wanted to prolong the experience, and to do so he went to extreme lengths. He brutally ripped his knob clear of her warm confines, his barbed penis tearing Angela’s insides to shreds as she collapsed her head back onto the pillows, throwing her hands at her sore nether regions.

Ratchet began to clamber up her slender athletic body, rubbing his knob passed her taut stomach and scraping it against her firm bouncing breasts. As he pressed his knee against the soft pillows, he felt her hard nipples scraping against his taut ass cheeks as his tail glided and tickled across Angela’s tight stomach. As Angela opened her eyes she was greeted by Ratchet’s cock, soaked with her own juices. Her full lips parted as Ratchet inserted his tool into her waiting mouth; Angela instinctually began to pump his knob for all it was worth. Her taste still hung from his cock as her own fluids dripped from the rod, mixing with her saliva as her tongue swam across her lover’s package that now resided in the burning confines of her mouth. Ratchet’s head hung back as he was washed up in the pleasure created by Angela’s skilful tongue hitting every one of his sweet spots, one by one. A gleam formed in Angela’s eyes as a kinky idea suddenly spawned in her mind. She closed her jaw around his penis, her sharp fangs biting down on his knob. Ratchet jumped at the abrupt pressure on his sensitive organ, but overall his lust was doubled by his lover’s actions that drove him to the next level in their little game of Cat and Mouse. Only this time Ratchet was the cat and he enjoyed chasing his little mouse around. But the true joy came in the kill, for both parties.

As Angela focused on sucking Ratchet’s tool dry he began to turn, detaching his knob from her mouth in the process as he turned on the axis of his knob, rotating on an invisible turnstile to revolve into a 69 position over Angela, which was not as easy as anticipated as Angela was at least a head taller in length than Ratchet was, and he was forced to reach for his prize. Ratchet lapped away at the fresh juice that spilled forth from Angela’s cum soaked pussy. The sweet liquid a sex drug that drove Ratchet to drink at whatever she had to offer. Ratchet suddenly began to nip at Angela’s delicate folds, and that was all that was required to drive them both over the edge. Their combined screeches resonating through the room. Ratchet’s sperm dripping from Angela’s overflowing mouth as Angela’s cum drizzled from her hole and drenched the light blue sheets. Ratchet collapsed on top of Angela, Angela choking to swallow the rest of Ratchet’s cum.

Ratchet climbed back up Angela as he lay on top of her fluffy melons feeling the silk soft fur tickle his nipples. Angela panted “Wow, you really know how to please a girl” Ratchet simply stared at her face. He leaned forward and licked at the fur of her face like a mother cleaning her cub. He stopped to stare into her surprised eyes, expecting a response. But Angela simply mimicked his action as they cleaned each other’s faces of the aftermath of their shared love.


	4. Imprisonment of Desire

Sasha Phyronix always hated her mornings. The drain of energy at thought of the oncoming day was usually more than enough to remove all of the life from her. She paced through the halls of her pride and joy, the _Starship Phoenix_. She only prayed that Al had fixed the caf machine as she felt that her ritual  morning cup of caf would be the only thing which could sustain her long enough to keep her awake through her arduous shift.

She passed through the door into the ships mess hall. She found her fears unfounded as she watched the light on the machine blink on and off in sequence with the hum of its motor, waiting endlessly for someone to finally request its services. Sasha approached the machine, typing out commands of the controls. The warm liquid dripped into her plain white mug sitting underneath the machine. She removed the cup; she sniffed its warm contents, the hot steam wafting through her nostrils a symphony to the taste that danced across her tongue with her first sip.

 

***********************

 

With her coffee in hand Sasha continued her walk through the tight ship corridors towards Ratchet’s quarters. The metal doors parted for her as she stepped into the dark void of his room. Sasha activated the overhead lights, a primal groan resonated through the room in quick response.

“Ratchet” She called out.

Another deep groan emanated from within the dark room. Sasha walked across to his bed to find him where right where she expected, collapsed across his bunk bed, a sheet covering his shirtless, furry torso. Sasha pocked his exposed ribs in an attempt to wake him from hid slumber, but he just batted her hand away in a futile attempt to remain firmly in place. She had to do this more forcefully. She reached down and clasped his side, shaking him violently she wrested him from his peaceful slumber. He rolled off the edge of the bed, collapsing loudly on the floor, entangled in the sheets and dressed only in a pair of boxers.

“Nice to see you awake” She smirked down at him.

He looked up at her, his face awash with surprise and annoyance. “Euurh, why did you wake me up?”

She smiled mischievously, poking him in the stomach. “Come on. Dad wants us on Marcadia for a meeting today” Sasha placed her cup on the table. She scooped a clean jumpsuit off of the sofa and threw it at him. He rose onto his elbows, the jumpsuit hitting him square across the face dropping him to the floor once again.

“Get dressed; he wants to meet us again as soon as we hit Marcadia. We’ll be there in less than an hour”. She picked up her cup of caf from the tabletop and headed for the door.

“You’re not goanna stay?” Ratchet said with a snide smirk. She sighed as she turned to face him.

“I’ve already seen what’s under those boxers hotshot” She gave him a suggestive wink. “Not too bad” She resumed walking out through the open doors.

 

****************************

 

The light of Marcadia’s second sun shone through the thin curtains that wavered gracefully in the window to hit the President square in the eye. “I need to get thicker curtains” He mumbled to himself. He raised his hand to his eye to shield himself from the blinding light.

Sliding out of bed he yawned with a roar that would rival the battle cry of his Ancient Warring ancestors of Cazara. He walked into his ensuite bathroom and after showering and washing he donned his Presidential robe and left his now empty bedroom.

Once he was in the corridor he was met by his two burly security guards positioned on either side of the door. “Good Morning Sir”

He waved his hand at the guard. “You too Bob”

The President set off down the corridor. Behind him he heard Bob’s voice, a low hush in the background. “The Big Man is up and about. Repeat, the big man is up and about. Over”

As he turned the corner the President was met with his personal assistant Anya. The young Cazar matched his pace, ready to detail him on his schedule of the day. She held a large stack of papers and a personal organizer in her thin arms as she clutched them both tightly to her chest. “Good morning sir. Today you have a meeting with the Galactic Transport Minister at nine”

She rummaged through the papers that she held to her chest tightly in her arms. She pulled out a folder and handed it to him. “And you have a meeting with your daughter and Mr. Ratchet to finish discussing your plans for the reconstruction of the Galactic Military. Here’s the dossier I have prepared for you”

The President pushed it away with one large hand. “Just leave it on my desk with my cup of caf and I’ll deal with it.

“Yes sir” With that Anya scurried away to her task.

 

********************************

 

The President continued his leisurely stroll through the Presidential Palace, finally coming across a door that which lay slightly ajar. He looked inside to see it was Sasha’s room. He stepped inside to see the drapes were still drawn. He walked across the room, flinging the light material apart, the room now awash with clear early morning light. He looked across Sasha’s room, the Hover Board racing posters splashed across the walls, the VG 9000 hooked up to the TV that dominated the far wall. She spent so much time away commanding the _Starship Phoenix_ that she rarely spent more than a few days in this room any more.

Coming back down from his thoughts the President remembered that he still had to review the dossier before his meeting this morning. He briskly walked towards the door to return to his work. But in the process of doing so he clipped his large leg against the sharp corner of the desk the impact sending several books and their content crashing to the floor in a heap.

He brought his knee up, his hands clasped at the injured joint. As the pain eventually subsided he knelt down to scoop the discarded contents of the book from the floor. He picked up some of the books, laying them back on the desk. He suddenly realized that the discarded papers on the floor were in fact

As he drew closer the papers on the floor turned out to be photos. He scraped them off the floor; the first image was of Sasha. Only she was half dressed in her room aboard the Phoenix, looking as if she was in the middle of changing. The camera angle suggested that the picture must have been taken from a security camera or something. He crumpled the photo in his hand. “No one treat’s my daughter like a piece of meat!” He snarled. “Whoever was responsible for this is going to face the full force of my anger” He felt the anger boil and writhe inside him. “Roar! In a fit of anger he slammed his fists down on the desk, nearly sending a crack tearing through the wood. One of the photos slipped free of his iron grip, gliding gracefully onto the desk. The Presidents eyes snapped to the photo, his eyes burning with pure rage. The image was of Ratchet in his underwear, laid out across a silk bed. “That sick bastard!” He slammed his giant fist down on the photo; the President knew exactly who to exact vengeance upon.

 

********************************

 

Sasha’s boots slammed down onto the concrete floor of the landing pad outside the Main Entrance to the Galactic Palace. Ratchet jumped down from his fighter, landing gracefully next to her.

“Sasha!!” The booming voice of the Galactic President called out. He came walking out of the Palace, his huge feet stomping across the polished concrete. The President reached his daughter, squeezing her into a crushing fatherly hug. She wrenched herself free of the vice of her father’s grip. The Presidents eyes rose to Ratchet, his eyes turning from the beaming joy of seeing his daughter again to the flaming red of all hells fire at the sight of Ratchet.

“Hello Ratchet” He fought to keep his voice level, all those years in politics was finally being of use. He raised his hand, as a forced sign of greeting.

“You too Mr. President” Ratchet took his hand, shaking it.

“Nice to see you and Sasha are so close”. Ratchet could taste the glint of anger in his voice.

“Oh we are very good friends” Ratchet squeezed his hand slightly harder, just to ensure his point was made.

“Oh, you’re going to get it you little” The President thought to himself. He leant his chin slightly to the right, compressing a small switch concealed in his collar. He released his hand from Ratchet’s iron grip. The President looked out across the open sky above the Palace. Sasha followed his gaze, trying to decipher what exactly he was searching for.

“Something wrong dad” Sasha questioned innocently.

The Presidents train of thought shattered. “Ugh, no” He stepped to one side, motioning them forward along the pathway towards the palace. “Shall we?” Ratchet and Sasha walked forward, the President bringing up the rear as they strode towards the dominating palace Grounds. “ _Where are they?_ ” The President once again looked to the skyline, searching.

Just as they were half way along the walkway leading into the palace the sound of a Dropship resonated against the high walls. “ _About time_ ” The President thought to himself. Sure enough a Federation Dropship suddenly rounded the east side of the Palace, the main hatch lowered as it drifted through the sky. The ship hovered over the landing pad.

A squad of Galactic Rangers leapt from the open hatch, slamming down onto the concrete walkway, the sound of their metal feet cracking the ceramic floor resonated in Ratchets sensitive ears. Two of the Rangers blocked the route back to Ratchet’s fighter, the other two securing the entrance to the palace. They were surrounded.

Before anyone could even react, the Rangers raised the blasters welded into their arms. “Freeze!” Their weapons were trained directly onto Ratchet. These were not the standard Rangers that Ratchet had fought alongside with on numerous missions, these Rangers casings were the tar black reserved for Special Forces commandos. Their belts were lined with a full arsenal of weapons and Gadgets that Ratchet had seen or used in his military career as well as some that he had heard the Gadgetron techs were working on, but as of yet were still to be released.

Ratchet’s military instinct kicked in, he reached for his blaster. Two of the rangers fired, claws shot from the barrels of their weapons, connected to the gun by long metallic cables. The claws latched onto Ratchets wrists. As soon as the locks were engaged Ratchet felt a storm of electricity surge through his body, every nerve in him burning as his armor did nothing to shield him from the dual blasts.

Another symptom accompanied the pain. As his reflexes instinctively forced him to reach for the hot spots of pain he felt his muscles clench, ensuring that all control of his muscles was confiscated from him. The other two rangers surrounded him, pushing Sasha and the President out of the way as they secured their prisoner. Through the few seconds that had passed Sasha was stunned and Ratchet was in no position to make sense of anything but the President remained completely unphased, as though nothing was happening.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Sasha screamed as she watched the Rangers scrambled around Ratchet. Sasha threw herself forward, trying in vain to throw the first ranger off balance, only to be thrown into the waiting metallic arms of the second Ranger, the solider holding her tightly against his chest. “Captain Phyronix, please. Stand down” The trooper spoke in their usual monotone voice.

She beat at his armored chest relentlessly, only succeeding in bruising her hands concealed by her purple elbow length gloves. As soon as the Rangers were sure Ratchet was secure the President stepped forward, Sasha was moved out of the way by the Ranger still clutching her tightly to his metal chest with one arm.

“I knew Special Forces Rangers would be necessary to arrest you” the President leant down to stare into Ratchets confused yet determined face.

“Arrest me! For what” Ratchet screeched as he strained against his binds, only to feel his muscles well and truly hypnotized by the electric blasts.

“Don’t lie to me! I found the smut you took of Sasha!” He reached into his pocket, throwing the collection of photos to the cracked concrete floor.

Sasha eyes shot open when she saw it what he was referring too, the realization hit her hard. This was her fault. “Dad! No, it was,”

But she was cut off when her father spoke again in his booming voice. “Ratchet, as punishment you are now stripped of your military rank and dishonorably discharged into exile”

“What!” Ratchet shrieked.

“Dad you cannot be serious?” Sasha pleaded, still being restrained by the Ranger.

“Take him away” The President threw his arm round into the air, directing the Rangers into the palace grounds. The troopers pulled Ratchet to his feet, dragging him along the concrete walkway. The President turned, watching as the Troopers escorted Ratchet inside of the Palace. Sasha stared her dad down. Her face was a mix of anger, shock and utter disgust. “Dad, how could you?”

The President snapped to face her. “How could I not! He was a delinquent Sasha” He rolled his hands into tight fists. “Whatever he gets is far more than he ever deserved”

 

********************************

 

That was the last word on the subject. Two days later command of the _Starship Phoenix_ was transferred to Captain Torn, a Cazar officer who served as one of the Galactic Presidents lap dogs, as the ship was being used for Ratchet’s transfer to the distant mining colony on Derman.

Sasha meanwhile was confined to her room within the Palace on Marcadia. But she was not going to surrender while her first love was carted off to the edge of the galaxy for her mistakes, she had a plan. Sasha sat in her room, her father had instructed her to remain grounded until the _Starship Phoenix_ returned to Marcadia in a few days.

She lay on her bed, running the plan through her head over and over. Everything was planned, every detail carefully laid out, every contingency prepared, all except for one. She reached for her communicator on her bedside table. Typing in the code the device hovered into the air in front of her as she sat cross-legged on her bed. The screen crackled with static, finally clearing to reveal the bright yellow sun of Angela Cross’s face. “Sasha. What’s going on?”

Sasha was surprised that she instinctively assumed it was bad news, but she assumed that it was written plainly across her face. “It’s Ratchet. My Dad just had him arrested by the Galactic Rangers. And he is having him exiled on a mining colony” Angela was speechless.

“Oh god, he found them didn’t he?” Angela’s face was covered in shock.

“Found what?” Sasha asked.

Angela pulled her hands up to her mouth. “You know. Whatever you and Ratchet were…” Angela trailed off, expecting Sasha to fill in the blanks. Only to be met with silence. “Don’t look at me like that!” Angela broke the awkward silence, her voice laced with defensive rage. “Now I assume you have a plan to get our boy out of this?”

Now it was Sasha’s turn to don a smirk. “First of all, he’s my boy. Not ours. Secondly, yes. But I am goanna need a partner who just happens to be an ex-master Thief”.

 

********************************

Ratchet sat in his cell, his back pressed against the side wall. The pulsing red field before him allowed him to look out over his former room aboard the Starship Phoenix, now being used as a makeshift holding area during his transfer. The bars of Qwarks cage had been moved closer together to ensure that the slim crafty Lombax would not be able to simply slip through the bars if the power were shut off.

Ratchet had accepted his fate long ago. But these thoughts were easily shattered when he heard the doors swing open and the clanking sound of steel toed boots against metal. But it was not the rhythmic clanking of the Galactic Ranger guard bringing him his meal, or the pounding crash of the Galactic President coming to emphasis his coming demise. Instead these footsteps were graceful and timed, as though they were trying desperately not to be heard. His theory was confirmed when he saw two figures cloaked in dark robes step through the doors, their faces obscured behind jet black fabric and flowing hoods. They entered through the door, scanning the room for any possible threats before approaching the containment field that separated his cell from the rest of the galaxy.

The first figure was at least a head taller than the other. Ratchet rose to his feet, watching the two figures as they approached. “Who are you,” he was cut off.

“Shush!” The shorter one stepped forward, raising a finger to where their lips were behind the dark veil of the cloak. They gripped the fabric of their hood, flinging it over their head. Sasha smirked at him. “Hey hotshot” That certainly took Ratchet back a step.

“How did you get in here?” He really had no idea. Sasha had never really exhibited much skill with stealth, at least not enough to pass through a Federation Flagship undetected.

“Come on Ratchet” The other figure spoke. They stepped forward, flinging their hood back as they spoke. “Between an ex-thief and the ships former Captain you really don’t think we would be able to find a way in?” Angela smirked at seeing her furry ‘Protopet exterminating’ friend once again.

“One thing my Dad should know about me by now. I am damn determined when I am angry” She placed her hand against the force field that separated them, not concerned with the tingling static feeling that coursed through her hand. “Or in love”

Ratchet smirked at the prospect of his future once again being in the hands of these two. “Then I assume you have a plan which involves me getting out of here?” Ratchet crossed his arms, ready to hear what they had contemplated for their daring escape plan. They each smirked at each other, as though they could send telepathic messages between one another. Or they had an idea.

“Oh we have a plan…” Sasha spoke.

“…a very good plan” And Angela finished.


	5. Prison Break

Ratchet stared past the shimmering crimson barrier of his prison cell. Angela and Sasha spoke as though their plan of escape were an inside joke which only they were allowed to understand.

Angela disentangled herself from amongst Sashas long arms, stepping towards the computer terminal attached to the bulkhead beside Ratchets cell. Angela typed at the keyboard, her eyes fluttering between the several applications emerging on the terminal’s screen. The barrier dividing Ratchet from the rest of the galaxy suddenly dissipated, the strong steel bars his only remaining obstacle to freedom. Ratchet expected this obstruction to swiftly follow the way of the first, for the great escape to begin. But the bars of his cage remained solidly in place, continuing to separate him from the remainder of the physical world.

“You goanna get rid of these bars and get me out of here?” Angela and Sasha looked at eachother with a devilish smirk that Ratchet did not like in the slightest. “Like you came here to do?” Ratchet prayed to the great Lombax they had come to get him out of here.

The two sly figures just beyond the barrier clutched eachother tightly together, staring at him like the animal he was trapped inside the cage that surrounded him. They stared into eachothers eyes, on the surface they appeared motionless and still. But while their bodies remained paralyzed their minds were alive with thought, the subtle communicators in their headdresses converting their conscious thoughts into audible speech in the others earpiece. It required extensive practice to be able to think the sentences without pronouncing them audibly, but it served its purpose well.

“ _You think we should let him out?”_ Sasha silently spoke to her partner in crime.

“ _Not yet_ ” Angela replied, Ratchet remaining completely oblivious to the exchange. “ _Let’s have a little fun with him first_ ”

Smirking coyly the two of them leant closer to eachother, their lips meeting as they kissed with the explosive passion only a female could bestow upon another of her kind. Angela began to take the lead in their union, her tongue forcing its way past Sashas teeth, the breach opened to allow Angelas saliva to follow through the open wound in her defenses to mix with Sashas in some lust filled cocktail.

Ratchet simply stood there, watching the bizarre event unfold before him, still wondering exactly how the two of them taste testing eachothers saliva was in any way assisting his escape, but he was not complaining. Short term he was ecstatic at the prospect, but long term he was far more concerned with his quick and painless escape… ‘ _Oh Screw it!’_ His devious mind screamed. At this exact moment all that concerned him was what any red blooded male would concern himself with, and that was getting a taste of those sweet, sweet tails which hung so tauntingly close, swaying delectably just out of reach of his grasp. However Ratchet was smart enough to know that any clumsy attempt to grasp for either of them would only result in an end to the delicious performance and a humiliating scolding, but his commonsense was over ridden by the veil of primeval lust which now infected his judgment.

Ratchet thrust his arm out through the bars of his cage, reaching out in a desperate attempt to touch the silken bodies of fur standing just beyond his reach. But his claws just brushed against the material of Sasha’s jumpsuit. Sasha felt the sudden brush against her shoulder, breaking the delightful embrace between her and Angela. She lowered her face to bite her glistening fangs together just short of his finger, taunting him as her warm breath cascaded across his golden fur.

Sasha and Angela stopped their sensual romp entirely, their bodies separating each waiting for Ratchet to end his hormone driven advance. Ratchet begrudgingly obeyed, accepting the fact that Sasha and Angela were in control, for now. Ratchet retracted his arm back behind the bars of his cell, hoping that was all he needed to do in order for Angela and Sasha to resume their playful embrace.

Sasha stared into Angelas eyes, on the surface they once again appeared silence, however the two of them were once again communicating on a whole new level, thanks to the concealed COM pieces. “ _You think we should let him in?_ ” Sasha asked.

Angela pondered the question. “ _Let’s mess with him just a bit more_ ” Angela replied. Sashas smirk widened. Sashas tongue returned to its embattled territory, the two of them once again dueling with eachother, sticking their tongues out of their mouths and slashing them against one another in a sensual confrontation.

Their embrace finally ended, the two of them staring into each other’s glistening eyes. Angela, being the more daring of the two, made the first move. She reached up to the base of Sasha’s neck, undoing the clasp which held her cloak in place. The light material slid silently across Sasha’s figure, the fabric pooling neatly at Sashas feet. Angela reached up to the base of her neck, her long fingers quickly unknotting the tie which kept the light material of her cloak held securely across her broad shoulders. The material slid smoothly off of her shoulders, collapsing into a pool at her feet to join Sashas.

Angela stretched her arms out to her sides, raising her arms simultaneously over her head in a half circle. As her arms reached their peak her mouth opened in a primal yawn, exposing rows of long white teeth. “ _I guess it’s time for the main event_ ” Sasha spoke via their silent communicator.

“ _You go first_ ” Angela spoke, Sasha stared surprised at her. “ _Remember you were the one he was taking dirty photos of after all_ ”

Sasha had to concede. “ _Alright then, one saucy strip tease coming up_ ”

Sasha reached up to the base of her neck, undoing the clasp which held the material of her jumpsuit tightly to her skin. The fabric gave way, allowing a gust of air to pass against her bare, exposed fur. “ _Wait a minute_ ” Angela spoke silently. “ _I have an idea_ ” An evil smirk grew across Angelas face, turning to face Ratchet still contained within his cell. Angela reached down to her feet, retrieving her previously discarded cloak lying at her feet. Angela held her cloak in her hands, the thin material draped across her feminine form. Angela spread her arms eagle, the cloak forming an impenetrable screen against Ratchets prying eyes.

Sasha quickly formed the pieces together in her devious mind. “ _Oh that is evil_ ” An evil smile grew on her devious lips. Sasha raised herself onto her toes, placing her hands on Angelas shoulders for support, placing her warm lips against Angelas. “ _And I do love you for that_ ”

With her alluring modesty concealed Sasha returned to her previous task, reaching up to clasp the zipper of her jumpsuit. The zipper ate away at more and more of the track trailing down the length of her stomach, exposing another patch of dark brown fur with each gentle pull. The zipper passed over the gentle rise of Sashas modest breasts.

Sasha snaked her left hand beneath the fabric of her jumpsuit, running her fingers against the dark black fabric of her bra. Sasha could feel the gentle rise of her nipple beneath the thin material of her bra. The gentle stimulation of her finger against the sensitive nub was dampened by the fabric. Sasha yearned to feel the full effect of her fingers against her bare nipple. Sasha sucked in a gentle breath through her quivering lips, attempting to keep her expression neutral. Sasha pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger, she hissed passed her clenched teeth.

Sasha yanked the cup of her bra away from her fur, pulling the material down under the gentle rise of her bosom. She reached her hand back up to her nipple, feeling the soft fur of her hand caressing her bare nipple sent shivers cascading down her spine. She clipped her nipple between her thumb and index finger, attempting to entice her pleasures to even greater heights as she had done many nights before, alone as a young girl in her room on Marcadia, the door securely locked and the room lit by the gentle flicker of her favorite scented candles.

A gentle whimper escaped her lips as her sensitive nerves were energized one by one. Ratchet could overhear the unmistakable sounds of pleasure cascading from Sasha’s lips. But unfortunately their devilish female cunning ensured that their entire act remained fully concealed behind Angela’s thick cloak. Ratchet knew that any attempt to accelerate the process or forcing them to allow him a glimpse into their world would be met with swift retribution. So instead he simply returned to watching from behind the bars of his cage, content to nibble at whatever sensual morsel his holders were willing to pass his way.

Angela eventually brought herself to pull her gaze from watching Sasha pleasure her own plump breasts, glancing over her shoulder to finally acknowledge the Lombax they had come with the sole intention of freeing. As much as he attempted to fight and suppress it, at least that finally proved he was learning, Angela had no difficulty in deciphering what was cycling through his mind. A smirk grew on Angelas lips; she looked down at her shorter partner in crime. “ _I think he likes what you’re doing_ ”

Sasha suddenly stopped tending to her own breasts, reaching down to pull the material of her bra back into place, patting the cups of her bra with the palms of her hands. A devious smile began to grow on her feline lips. “ _If he liked that_ ” Sasha reached forward to clasp Angelas sides, her long fingers massaging the taut muscles in her feline hands. “ _He’s going to love the things I am going to do to you_ ”

Sasha reached up to the zipper of Angela’s jumpsuit. In simply touching the thin strip of metal she felt a surge of pleasure course through her body at the prospect of the power she now wielded. Sasha tugged Angelas zipper lightly, a small patch of golden fur was revealed at the base of her partners’ neck. Sasha licked her lips in building anticipation. She pulled the zipper a bit further; the rhythmic crunch of the zipper was music to Sasha’s tuned ears. More of Angelas golden yellow fur was exposed to Sashas hungry eyes. Sasha continued to pull down the zipper, her body quivering with anticipation at this point. Sasha pulled the zipper down beneath the gentle rise of Angelas heaving breasts.

Sasha’s eyes beamed, Angela Cross’s heaving cleavage lay bare before her, contained only by a thin light blue bra. Sasha dared to place her palm across Angelas left breast, feeling the gentle rise of Angela’s nipple pressing defiantly against her palm. Sasha squeezed the delicate mound of flesh softly in her hand, feeling the gentle rise and fall against her palm. Sasha pulled her palm away, trailing her furry fingers across the material of Angelas bra, the five separate fingers meeting in the centre atop Angela’s nipple. Sasha ran her index finger up the curve of Angelas breast, her index finger trailing down to nestle between the supple mounds of flesh. Sasha ran her finger further down towards the middle of her partners cleavage, she passed her finger over the small bow holding the separate cups of Angela’s bra together.

Sasha licked her lips eagerly. She pulled on the tie of the bow. The cups of Angela’s bra fell away from her breasts with gentle grace, her round supple breasts topped by bright pink nipples. Sasha held the delicate material in her hands, running the pads of her thumbs across the soft inner layer of the brassieres cup. Sasha placed the soft material to her twitching nose, inhaling the sweet aroma which wafted from the material. “ _You dirty girl_ ” Angela spoke silently via their headset.

“ _Well if you don’t want me playing with your underwear_ ” with one sharp flick of her wrist Sasha discarded the garment to the side. It passed beyond the all obstructing view of Angelas cloak and into Ratchets view. He followed its graceful ascent like a predator watching a bloody morsel. Sasha peeked over the lip of the cloak, an evil smile growing on her feline lips at Ratchets expression at seeing Angelas private garment being revealed, and the devious thoughts which were no doubt coursing through his male mind.

Sasha crossed her arms over her chest, her hands snaking around her back, her fingers dancing across the taut muscles. Sashas hands snuck up her shoulders, her fingers running along the thin strips of material which held her bra over her shoulders. She hooked her thumbs beneath the thin straps, lifting the soft material from her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the cool air washing against her exposed skin. She pulled the straps down across her biceps; the cups of her bra slowly began to peel away from her chest. But before the fabric fell, revealing the hidden beauty beneath it once again, Sasha clasped her palms over her breasts, securely holding the fabric in place, halting its descent.

Sasha looked up into Angelas eyes still burning with barely contained impatience, both at Sashas teasingly slow speed at which she removed her own garments and her willingness to tease Angela to a height of pleasure she had not experienced since her youth and then leave her holding up the cloak, unable to please herself whilst Sasha made love to her own body with her ravenous hands.

Sasha jiggled her covered breasts in her hands, taunting the taller girl further. Sasha eventually removed her hands from her breasts, allowing the material of her bra to gracefully fall away from the mould of her breasts, her nipples standing erect in the face of the cold night air cascading across her bare skin. Sasha brought the fabric cup of her bra up to her face, her sensitive sense of smell discerning each single, separate aroma which formed together to create her unique scent.

Sasha glanced up to Angelas eyes once again, surprised bewilderment was clearly written across her features. A devilish thought entered Sasha’s devious feline mind. Sasha nuzzled her bra into Angelas twitching nose, a string of surprised protests being muffled by the thin fabric. Sasha reached her free left hand down to her breast, exciting the already perky nipple. Sasha pinched the small nub, lightning bolts of pleasure cascading through her body, Sashas pleasured moans audibly escaping past her quivering lips.

Angela had to admit that despite her earlier reservations Angela was beginning to enjoy this situation immensely, the smell of Sashas underwear pressed softly against her nose was intoxicating. Angela glanced down at Sasha, her piercing eyes giving her younger partner in both crime and pleasure a look of barely contained annoyance and underlying lust. Sasha begrudgingly finally had to concede and end her devilish torment. “ _Alright, here_ ” Sasha discarded the garment past Angelas cloak, yet another morsel for Ratchet to drool over. Sasha glanced back up into her partners devious eyes. “ _Now we’re even_ ” Sasha ran her ravenous eyes across Angela’s athletic body. “ _And next…_ ” Sasha reached up to Angelas now fully exposed breasts, enjoying the feel of Sashas chocolate brown fur mixing with Angela’s blonde hair in a gentle moulding of yin and yang.

Sasha pressed her breasts against Angelas, their height difference requiring Sasha to stand on her toes, their perky nipples pressing together sending pleasure cascading through their entire bodies. Sasha cupped her own breasts in her hands, guiding her nipple against Angelas. Sasha tweaked her engorged nipple against Angelas, the contact between the two sensitive nubs sending arcs of pleasure surging down her spine. Sasha pressed her breasts against Angelas, their nipples pressing into the soft mound of her partners breasts, sending waves of pleasure cascading through their bodies. Sasha gleefully licked her lips as she prepared to move on. Sasha leant forward and placed her tongue against the nape of Angela’s neck. She trailed her tongue further down Angela’s supple body, enjoying the warm sweat forming between Angela’s plump breasts. Sasha continued to pass her tongue through Angelas heaving cleavage, placing her palms across Angelas breasts, giving them one last playful jiggle before Sasha continued her rampant descent.

Sasha passed her tongue down across Angela’s taut stomach, smoothing out the fur beneath her tongue. Sasha dropped to her knees as her tongue reached the base of Angelas stomach, reaching the border where Angelas golden fur met her jet black jumpsuit. Sasha bit the lip of Angelas jumpsuit in her bladed teeth, pulling at the material like a sand cat cub tearing at a fresh kill.

Sasha pulled the material further down Angelas athletically sculpted body, revealing more and more of her siren figure with each motion. Sasha pulled the jumpsuit down past Angelas thighs revealing the simple dark blue underwear concealing Angelas glistening womanhood. Sasha pressed her nose against the soft blue material, inhaling and savoring the sweet aroma which wafted from the delicate material. The aroma was intoxicating, mesmerizing. The blended cocktail of flavors and tastes encapsulated all that was Angela Cross.

But alas Sasha eventually snapped herself out of her trance, returning her to the physical world. She pulled the jumpsuit down to Angela’s ankles, allowing her to step out of the garment with ease. Sasha slowly rose back onto her feet, her rampant hands running up Angelas body as she went, allowing Sasha to simply step out of her outer garments, their jumpsuits pooling at their feet. Sasha clasped her hands against Angelas shoulders, her devious eyes rising up over the lip of Angelas cloak, an evil smile growing on her feline lips at the sight of Ratchets expression of freshly contained lust.

“ _Come on, let’s let him in on it_ ” Sasha cooed through her silent mind.

“ _And spoil all the fun?_ ” Angela smiled gleefully.

Sasha had to admit that taunting Ratchet with concealed desire had been fun, but it had to end at some point. “ _He’s suffered enough_ ” Sasha sighed lightly.

Sasha lowered herself beneath the all consuming shadow of Angelas cloak, Sasha wrapping her long arms around Angelas sculpted stomach. Sasha’s hands clasped against Angelas back.

Angela released her hold on her hold on her cloak, the light material falling gracefully to the floor. Ratchet nearly went into a primal, uncontrolled frenzy of primal rage. It took every essence of his military training to suppress his ancestral urges and maintain his composure.

Ratchet didn’t like the devilish evil smirks forming on his female companion’s lips, but that was quickly being overridden by the image of two semi-naked girls standing before him. Ratchet had learned well from his previous encounter with these two, any attempt to force the two of them ahead would only result in firm and swift retribution. Instead for now he was simply content to sit behind the bars of his cell and watch as their act unfurled before him.

That simply would not do. Sasha was eager to coax a response from her Lombax captive, force him into making a complete fool of him so that Sasha would have the opportunity to scorn Ratchet once again for allowing his baser instincts to take control of him. But it seemed so far that Ratchet had learned well from his experiences and was suppressing his true feelings rather well. But Ratchet was still a red blooded male, a simple creature ruled by his penis rather than his brain.

“ _He’s not going to fall for it_ ” Sasha silently communicated with her devilish partner in crime.

“ _Indeed_ ” Angela silently responded as devilish smile formed on her lips as an idea entered her mind. “ _Then I guess we just need to work harder to entice him_ ”

Angela stepped forward, Sashas long arms disentangling themselves from around Angelas shapely stomach, her hands lowering to clasp against Sashas thighs. Angela walked the distance, her shapely hips swaying suggestively as she stepped. She stood on the other side of the cage, her long shadow engulfing the shorter Lombax beneath her. She slinked her arms through the steel bars, reaching down to clasp Ratchets hands in hers. Ratchets hands, roughened and coursed through years of hard work and recently military service, moved flawlessly across Angelas soft fur against his bare fingers sent shivers cascading down Ratchets spine.

Angela ran her smooth hands up across Ratchets muscled arms, Angela’s loins tightened as she felt Ratchets muscled bicep under her gentle touch. Angela ran her delicate hands back down Ratchets muscled arms, enjoying the feel of soft fur beneath her hands. Angela clasped her hands around Ratchets, pulling his hands up with her own. Angela leant forward and pressed her face against the bars of Ratchets cage. Ratchet was apprehensive, but an encouraging hand from Angela running across his blushing cheek slowly began to lull him towards her. Angelas puckered lips grazing against Ratchets, her warm breath cascading across Ratchets lips as she pulled back to suck in much needed breaths. Angelas feral tongue, once innocent and carefree but now rampantly tainted by primal, animalistic lust, forcefully explored Ratchets willing mouth.

Angela reached her long fingers up to the base of Ratchets neck, clasping the zipper tightly in her long fingers. Angela pulled on the delicate slip of material, each pull revealing yet another patch of delicious golden fur to her ravenous eyes. Angela bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle the quivering gasps which escaped past her lips as Ratchets sculpted chest was exposed to her. Angela hooked her thumbs beneath the material of Ratchets jumpsuit, her palms pressing against Ratchets sculpted stomach. Angelas thighs tightened, her pussy moistening at the feel of Ratchets strong muscles beneath her hands. Angela ran her soft hands up across Ratchets firm pectoral muscles, enjoying the soft feel of his muscles beneath her hands.

Angelas hands moved seamlessly across to Ratchets firm biceps, enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his muscles beneath her hands. Angela ran her hands further down Ratchets thick arms, peeling away the sleeves of Ratchets jumpsuit. Angela pulled away the thin strips of material down Ratchets arms, freeing his arms from their fabric confines. The fabric collapsed around Ratchets waist, his entire torso now left bare for the entire galaxy to savor. Angela returned her hands to Ratchets muscled forearms, her long fingers running across his soft golden fur. Angela clasped Ratchets hands in hers, guiding them up between the bars of his imprisoning cage. Angela placed Ratchets long fingers against her glowing red cheeks pulsating with the warm embarrassment as she cheekily glanced another look at Ratchets well toned stomach. Angela ran the tip of Ratchets finger against her full rose red lips. Her serpents tongue poked through her lips, running against the tip of Ratchets extended index finger. Her lips wrapped around the tip of Ratchets finger, savoring the delectably soft tip. Angela nipped her teeth against the tip of the delicate finger, savoring the delectably soft tip. Angelas deep blue eyes stared into Ratchets deep eyes, the deep blue eyes visions of Angela’s inner most thoughts and feelings.

But Angela’s siren stare suddenly emerged to be a sinister deception. Angela gripped Ratchets forearms in her long fingers, thrusting his arms through the bars of Ratchets cage. Ratchets torso impacted the heavy metal bars, Angela crossed his arms over to secure her hold over her partner.

“ _He’s all yours_ ” Angela once again spoke to her partner through their concealed COM link, Ratchet completely unaware of their secret communication. Ratchet struggled against Angela’s tight grip over his arms, but the devilish vixens hold proved too solid for him to overcome. While Ratchet remained consumed with breaking free of Angelas grasp he failed to notice the sly Cazar slipping stealthily between their legs and emerging with her lips poised inches from Ratchets concealed member which threatened to burst through Ratchets jumpsuit even the smallest amount of added stimulation. Sasha gripped the waistband of Ratchets jumpsuit, pulling at the stubborn material. Ratchets magnificent member leapt out from the fabric confines of Ratchets jumpsuit, standing erect mere centimeters from Sashas face, she eagerly licked her lips with anticipation. Sasha ran her fingers along the length of Ratchets erect penis. His sensitive nerves sent surges of pleasure cascading down his spine.

Sasha suddenly consumed the tip of Ratchets penis, his warm sweat cascading into her waiting mouth. Sashas lips ran up and down his humongous length, stopping only to plant several delicate kisses against the engorged tip. Sasha continued to run her lips along Ratchets member, his tip pressing against the back of her throat with each graceful thrust, her skilled mouth quickly bringing Ratchet to the point of no return.

Ratchets mouth went slack, the pleasure of Sashas touch coursing through his body. Angela clasped her mouth over his, stifling his pleasured moans before they could emerge. But just as Sasha could feel her partner’s muscles begin to convulse with his orgasm. Sasha quickly withdrew her lips from her partners penis, her long tongue running across her stained lips. Sasha’s eyes glanced up to meet her female partner in crime. “You want to try it, Angela?”

Angela retracted her lips from Ratchets, her throat growling with feline gusto. “Stick it in me” Angela growled, throwing their subtle, enticing facade to the wind.

Sasha gently guided the tip of Ratchets penis against Angelas outer lips, sending shivers cascading down her spine as her most sensitive nerves were stimulated. Sasha plunged the tip of Ratchets erect penis into Angelas waiting pussy, Sasha savoring the convulsing of muscles cascading through her body. Angela growled deeply in her alien throat, the delectable mix of pain and pleasure enflaming Angelas primal desires.

Angela clasped onto the bars of Ratchets cage for support, the leverage allowing Angela to increase the ferocity of her thrusts. Sasha ran her tongue across Ratchets member as it plunged in and out of Angelas warm, moist pussy lips. Sasha savored the warm, salty cocktail of Angela and Ratchets sweat.

“Faster” Angela growled, slamming her hand against the steel bar in an effort to entice her partner into more feral love making. Ratchet complied, increasing his thrusting to help sate Angelas growing libido. Angela squealed in delight as she felt her pleasures begin to overflow.

But just as Angela could feel her pleasures begin to consume her she could feel the resistance against her primal thrusts increasing. Angela looked down to see Sasha poised between them, her palms pressing against their stomach stomachs in an attempt to separate them. Despite their uncontrollable desire to see their pleasures fulfilled the two creatures parted. “Mine!” Sasha’s mouth consumed the tip of Ratchets penis her tongue sliding across Ratchets erect shaft. Sasha pulled back, her tongue running across her bladed teeth, sucking in a much needed breath before devouring Ratchets penis once again.

Angela was left cold, forced to tease her fingers against her pussy lips in a desperate attempt to keep her on the edge of pleasure. Angela pressed her fingers past her outer lips, teasing her fingers deeper into her warm, moist pussy.

Ratchets penis leapt out of Sasha mouth with a warm moist pop. Sasha rose to her feet standing between the two of them, her hungry gaze never faltering from Ratchets erect penis. Sasha clutched the tip of Ratchets penis between the tips of her fingers, guiding the tip of Ratchets penis towards her waiting pussy lips. The two touched, sending shivers cascading down their spines. Sasha thrust her hips forward, each backwards movement forcing Angelas fingers deeper into her warm pussy.

Sasha passed her hands through the bars of Ratchets cage, draping her arms across Ratchets broad shoulders, her fingers entangling behind Ratchets neck. Angela passed her right hand up across Sashas chest, tweaking Sashas nipples in her long fingers, her expert hands enticing Sasha’s nerves in a way that only another female could. Angelas fingers moved freely across Sashas plump breasts, her fingers moving through her pussy moved in perfect harmony with her hand caressing Sasha’s breasts.

Angela felt the pleasure within her began to surface; her entire body became consumed by the fiery touch of her orgasm. Angela tore her fingers from her quivering pussy, her arms draping across Sashas shoulders. Sasha quickly followed suit, the pleasure of her orgasm tightening her pussy around the tip of Ratchets penis. The pressure sent Ratchet over the edge, the smooth slipperiness of Sashas pussy allowed Ratchet to slide out seamlessly, the Lombax collapsing to the floor on the other side of the cage.

Their legs gave under their weight, Angela and Sasha collapsing together in a heap on the other side of the bars, the taller girls arms wrapped tightly around her partners body. Angela nuzzled her nose into Sashas tranquil purple hair, Sasha laying her head against Angelas heaving breasts.

Ratchet panted much needed breaths past his quivering lips. “So... are you going to get me out of here now?”


	6. The Great Escape

Ratchet pressed himself against the polished metal wall of the corridor, his keen feline ears listening through the looming silence for the rhythmic clank of the Galactic Rangers metal boots as they patrolled through the labyrinth of corridors which honeycombing the interior of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet dared to poke his head around the corner, the tight corridor opening out into the vast emptiness of the Phoenix’s main hanger bay. The hanger appeared devoid of the army of technicians and Galactic Rangers who patrolled the spacious room during operation. Ratchets fighter hovered idly at the far end of the hanger bay.

Ratchet and his companions bolted from the corridor, covering the distance across the hanger in moments. Ratchet activated the ship’s canopy, stepping up onto the fighter’s wing he leapt into the pilot’s seat. He tested the ships systems one by one, to no avail. “The engines are locked down”

“I’ve got it” Sasha circled around the fighters’ nose, approaching the hanger console built into the deck just off of the fighter’s wing. Sasha typed out a series of commands into the console using her authorization codes, she just needed a little more time.

 

***********************

 

Galactic Federation Captain Hunter Torn sat in the command chair on the bridge of the Starship Phoenix. The man was a young Cazar, his military uniform freshly pressed, his head awash with a thick chocolate brown mane. After the previous Captain had been forced to relinquish her position Torn had accepted temporary command of the Galactic Federation’s flagship. Torns first assignment as Captain was the prison transfer of the convict ‘Ratchet’ to one of the Federations remote mining colonies to serve his sentence.

There had been many rumours circulating amongst the crew as to the exact reason why the three time galactic hero had suddenly been condemned by the very government he had helped to preserve. Some rumors had even emerged concerning the daughter of the Galactic President. Torn had decided to allow such talk circulate as any attempt to suppress it would only enflame peoples curiosity further. With the prisoner held securely in the recently upgraded brig the operation had so far remained uneventful.

“Captain Torn” one of the Galactic Rangers operating one of the bridge command consoles addressed his Captain.

The Cazar Captain turned in his command chair to face his subordinate. “Yes Ranger?”

“I am detecting an unauthorized engine start in the main hanger bay” the Galactic Ranger typed out commands on his console. “Activating security feed on the main viewscreen”

The blank viewscreen dominating the forward screen of the bridge suddenly erupted in a flurry of static, the interference clearing to reveal a camera view of the Phoenix’s main hanger bay. The view showed the convicts fighter docked at the far end of the hanger bay. Two figures dressed in dark black cloaks, their faces concealed beneath masks, skulked around the docked ship Torn noticing a third figure sitting in the pilot’s seat.

Torn growled deeply in his feline throat, his clawed fingers tightening around the arms of his command chair. “Dispatch security. Apprehend the convict before he escapes”

“Sir, what about his accomplices?” asked the Galactic Ranger.

Captain Torn stared at the viewscreen with burning fire in his eyes. “They are assisting the convict in escaping Galactic Federation custody, they are expendable”

 

***********************

 

Sasha released the final lock on the hanger console. “Alright” the fighter wavered in the air as the restraints disengaged. “The ship is released; let’s get out of here before they realize you are not still sitting in your comfy prison cell”

Sasha ran around to the other side of the fighter she leapt onto the wing to drop into the copilots seat, only to find her partner in crime already occupying the seat. “Sorry Sasha” Angela clapped her hands against her thighs. “You will have to sit in my lap for now” Sasha stepped down into the cockpit, manouvouring herself down into Angela’s lap, the space surprisingly snug. “The one disadvantage of having a two-seater fighter”

Ratchet gripped the fighters control column tightly in his hands. “Hold on tight” the craft levitated off of the deck, turning sharply the ship blazed out of the hanger bay into the dark emptiness of space.

 

**********************

 

“The convict’s ship has taken off from the hanger” the bridge officer reported.

Captain Torn slammed his fist against the armrest of his command chair. “Fire the main cannons, cripple the fighter’s engines. Do not allow him to escape!”

“Roger, sir” the Ranger returned to his computer terminal. “Charging forward cannons”

 

***********************

“Ratchet!” Sasha yelled, pulling Ratchets attention towards the ships instruments. “The Phoenix’s laser batteries are locked onto us. They’re preparing to fire!”

The Phoenix’s cannons tracked their target across the vast emptiness of space, the batteries opened fire in a flurry of laser bolts. The first barrage was absorbed by the fighters shield, the second barrage was evaded by Ratchets well honed piloting skills. Ratchet knew he couldn’t keep this up forever.

 

***********************

 

The Phoenix’s bridge viewscreen projected the view of the Phoenix’s exterior cameras, watching as the convict’s ship continued to evade the Phoenix’s laser fire.

“What is the status of the enemy ship?” Torn ordered an update on the pursuit, each word growled in his alien throat.

“The convict’s ship is not designed for sustained combat” the Galactic Ranger responded. “The engines will not survive long under this barrage”

“Captain Torn” another of his bridge staff motioned for his attention. “Someone is attempting to initiate communications over a secure military channel, bringing it up on the main viewscreen”

The viewscreen split, half displaying the exterior camera view and the other half displaying blank static as a connection was established. “This is Galactic Federation Captain Torn. Identify yourself”

The interference slowly began to clear. “ _Sorry Captain Torn_ ” a confident smile grew across Ratchets face. “ _But I am afraid you are going to have to be a better shot than that to stop me_ ”

Torn rose high in his command chair, his posture straightening to radiate his authoritative tone. “Ratchet. Under the authority of the Galactic Federation I am placing you under arrest. Return to the Starship _Phoenix_ or I will be forced to destroy your ship”

Ratchet smirked. “ _I admit that I may not be able to match your firepower. But remember that I served aboard that ship, and I know that even the Phoenix would have a hard time attempting to keep pace with a Gravimetric Warp Drive. You would lose my trail in a second_ ”

Captain Torn sat back in his chair. “Dare to escape if you can, there is no place in the Federation you can hide that I cannot find you”

“ _Well then I guess I will just take my two companions_ ” Sasha and Angela appeared on the viewscreen, their masks removed and their identities revealed. “ _And find somewhere beyond your all seeing gaze_ ”

Torn snapped upright “Frak” he cursed, turning to face one of the Galactic Rangers. “Cease fire, cease fire!” Torn rose to his feet. The Galactic Rangers typed out a series of commands on their consoles, the intense barrage of cannon fire suddenly ceased. Torn turned to face Ratchet, his lips curled back, exposing his bladed teeth. “The President will not allow you to get away with kidnapping his daughter” he spat the words like a curse. “He will bring the entire force of the Galactic military down on top of you”

“ _Whoever said I was kidnapped?_ ” Sasha retorted. “ _Tell my father I said ‘Hi’_ ” Sasha smiled sweetly.

“ _Ladies, say goodbye to Captain Torn_ ” Ratchet smirked with animalistic confidence.

“ _Bye, bye Captain Torn_ ” Sasha and Angela spoke in unison; they each leant forward and pressed their lips against the screen. The connection went blank, the Phoenix’s exterior cameras watching as the convict’s fighter made best speed out of the system.

Torn fell back into his command chair, his eyes closed. The exchange was over. Torn dropped his fist against the armrest of his command chair, with his left hand he rubbed his fingers across his temples, easing the sudden wash of tension which had overtaken him. “Get me Galactic Control”

 

***********************

 

Ratchet piloted the fighter through the dark void of space, the perpetual silence after the incident aboard the Phoenix was broken only by Sasha asking the question they were all pondering. “So where CAN we go from here?”

Ratchet smiled smugly, turning to his partners in crime. “Well you heard Captain Torn. There is nowhere we can hide in the Solana galaxy anymore”

Angela interjected. “So I guess we’ll have to find a new galaxy to hide in”

 

***********************

 

Rain pelted the glass window of the Presidential Office overlooking the grounds of the Galactic Palace on Marcadia, thunder tearing the sky asunder with a harsh crash.

The Galactic President stared out over the Palace gardens, refusing to face his subordinate. “Have you made any progress towards finding my daughter?”

Galactic Federation Captain Torn stood in front of the President’s desk. “We continued to track the ship for as long as possible. The last trajectory as he left the Phoenix’s sensor range indicated that the ship was on a heading towards the Bogon Galaxy, sir. But I am afraid that we were unable to pursue them further as-”

The President turned sharply, his bladed teeth accompanying the primal roar of rage which resonated through his alien throat. “They kidnapped my daughter!” the President slammed his fists against the desk, a thunderous crash to rival the lightning tore through the silence of the office. “I want you to find the animals that took her!”

Captain Torn choose his next words carefully. “Sir, I am afraid that it appears that your daughter is travelling with the convict willingly”

“She is blinded by her own naivety” the President sat down into his chair; placing his head into his hands he rubbed his temples deeply. He looked up into the face of Captain Torn. “I want you to deploy all available forces to find her. Send the army, deploy a fleet. Requisition every ship in the Galactic Federation if you have too!”

“A fleet cannot pursue three people in a foreign galaxy” Torn replied calmly. “We only suspect that he has fled to Bogon, deploying a large scale military force without proper evidence will be considered an act of war. Ratchet is also perceived as a hero to the people of Bogon after the Protopet incident” Torn’s military mind identified the potential outcomes. “If they discover that he is being hunted they may attempt to shelter him, they may even resist our presence”

“Then what do you propose?” the President snarled. “That I just leave my daughter in the hands of that animal?”

“Of course not, sir” Torn was quick to calm the president’s fears. “It was the Phoenix and her crew who allowed him to escape. I request that it be I who shall reclaim him and return him to Solana to face judgment”

“Very well” the Presidents heavy eyes fell closed, his head falling forward. Captain Torn turned to leave. “Torn?” the Presidents words stopped him in midstep. “Do you enjoy serving as a Captain?”

Torn turned back on his heel to face the President. “Undoubtedly, Mr. President. One of the greatest honors of my life has been serving in the Galactic Federation”

“Very good, Captain. But if you secure the escapee and return my daughter safely I shall personally ensure your promotion to Major” a smile grew across the Presidents lips.

“Thank you sir, that is very generous of you” Torn saluted and turned to leave the office.

“But do not dare to fail” Torn heard the Presidents final words as he left, sending a chill cascading down his spine. “The Galactic Federation holds little sympathy for failure” Torn knew he spoke the truth.

 

***********************

 

The jet black fighter blazed towards the cityscape surface of the Bogon planet wide city of Megapolis on Endako. Ratchet gently guided the craft towards the landing platform, the craft settled down onto the landing pad. The craft settled down on the landing pad, the engines gently whirring and dying. The cockpit canopy hissed open, the pilot and his companions stepping down onto the landing platform. Ratchet stretched his arms over his head, his muscles unknotting as he released the buildup of tension. “Sorry about the tight squeeze” Ratchet stepped around to the nose of the craft. “But I am afraid the ship was only designed for me and Clank”

“I didn’t mind” Sasha smiled, she deviously snaked her arm around Angela’s waist. “And I don’t think she minded either”

Angela giggled. “It was cozy”

Ratchet typed the code into the door control panel. The heavy doors slid apart, the three fugitives stepping into the alien luxury of Clanks Megacorp apartment. “Wow” Sasha stepped out into the centre of the spacious apartment turning on her heel she surveyed the entire room in a 360o view.

“Clank is out filming his latest escapade as _Secret Agent Clank_ ” Ratchet followed his companions as they stepped deeper into the apartment. “I am sure he won’t mind if we hide out here for a while”

Sasha flopped unceremoniously down onto the couch, bringing her hands up behind her head in a truly relaxed pose. “I think I’m goanna like it here”

 

***********************

 

Several days had passed since Angela and Sasha had freed Ratchet from his cell, stolen a ship, evaded a Galactic Federation Capital ship, infiltrated the Bogon Galaxy and secured their current status as intergalactic fugitives.

Angela Cross lay splayed out on the couch, her eyes lazily following the repeat of _Secret Agent Clank vs. the Dark Prince of Thrax_ on the holovid. Ratchet had departed a few hours ago to retrieve supplies from some of the local vendors. Assuming he hadn’t fallen foul of the local authorities or been captured by intergalactic gangsters he was due back anytime soon.

The door to the bathroom opened in a flurry of steam, the warm, humid air spilling out in the rest of the apartment. The shower had been installed after Clanks apartment had become the home away from home for both Ratchet and Clank in the Bogon galaxy. Sasha stepped out into the main living/kitchen hybrid which served as the main room of Clanks spacious apartment, her torso wrapped in a clear white towel, however despite diligent drying rebellious droplets of water still clung to her exposed body.

“Enjoy your shower?” Angela asked casually over her shoulder.

“Yes, thanks” Sasha responded kindly. “Is there anything good to watch on TV?”

Angela sighed. “Just reruns mostly”

Sasha stepped out into the centre of the apartment, turning on her heel her gaze passed across the entirety of the apartment in one rotation. “You know what I just realized” Sasha spoke out loud into the apartment.

“What’s that?” Angela asked.

“We didn’t bring any spare clothes with us to change into” Sasha admitted.

Angelas ears suddenly perked up, Sasha’s words ringing in her mind, finally something to alleviate their shared boredom. Angela retrieved the remote from the couch beside her, switching off the TV she rose to her feet and circled around the couch in one fluid motion. “Well” Angela stepped in front of Sasha, the Lombaxes superior height allowing her the advantage. Angela allowed her right hand to rise from her side slowly creeping up towards Sasha’s exposed shoulder. This however merely served as a distraction whilst her left hand silently began to creep downwards towards the hem of Sasha’s towel. “I guess we will have to make the apartment a clothes free zone” Angela’s long fingers wrapped around the hem of Sasha’s towel, sharply yanking the fabric free with one pull, the influence of gravity pulling the towel towards the ground. Sasha’s arms instinctively rose to conceal her most intimate areas from Angela’s gaze, jumping to catch the fabric just as it fluttered past her finger tips, forcing her to return to clasping her arm across her breasts in an effort to conceal them. “Angela!” Sasha screeched.

Angela pouted. “Come on Sasha; don’t get all shy on me now”

A bright crimson glow burned beneath her chocolate brown fur, her gaze leapt between Angela and the discarded towel lying at her feet contemplating the risk of attempting to lunge for the towel against her current level of embarrassment at standing bare before her partner in crime.

“Here” Angela reached up and clasped the zip at the neck of her jumpsuit, slowly drawing the zipper down between her breasts. “I’ll help you feel a little less conspicuous” the zipper reached the bottom of Angela’s stomach, she drew her fingers along the seam of her jumpsuit, opening the jumpsuit further to reveal another patch of golden yellow fur across her flat stomach. Angelas hands met the under curve of her sizeable breasts, her fingers caressing her sensitive skin as her fingers maneuvered around the outside of her breasts, revealing her delicate orbs as she moved. Her pert nipples passed from beneath the corner of her jumpsuit, her nipples hardening at the cold breeze of the air which wafted across her bare skin.

The fabric of her jumpsuit finally passed over her shoulders, her jumpsuit slipping down her biceps under the unrelenting force of gravity. Angela slipped her arms free of her jumpsuit, reaching down to hook her fingers beneath the waistband of her jumpsuit. Angela sashayed her hips alluringly from side to side as the material of her jumpsuit crept down her well toned thighs. Angelas clothing pooled into a neat pile at her feet, she simply stepped out, standing proudly bare before her stunned partner. “There” Angela indicated herself with a flutter of her arms. “Now we’re both standing around with no clothes on”

“What if Ratchet comes back and sees us?” Sasha indicated herself. “Like this”

Angela seemed to warm to the idea. “Wouldn’t that be kinky, what if he were to walk in right now and saw us doing this” Angela stepped forward on her agile feet, her arms wrapping around Sashas shoulders, embracing the shorter girl to her bosom. “I’m sure that he would be just as eager to join us”

“Angela!” Sasha yelped in surprise, her body struggling futilely against the girls’ superior hold.

“And what would he think if he saw us touching?” Angela allowed her devilish hands to creep down Sashas back, looming on the boundary between her strong back and her well toned rear. “Or perhaps even kissing each other” in this position however Angela could do little beyond nuzzling the tip of her nose into Sashas still damp hair.

While Sasha’s body continued to resist Angela’s hold as best she could a sense of doubt began to creep into her mind as some small part of her suddenly realized that she was actually beginning to enjoy this. Her mind eventually forced her body to silence her own impotent struggles for freedom and instead simply embrace the pleasures which Angela was inflicting upon her. Sasha suddenly stopped resisting Angelas hold, falling silent, submitting herself to Angela’s every desire.

Angela suddenly released her hold on her shorter counterpart, leaving her to stand deafly in her place. Angela smiled down at her bemused companion, gently giggling beneath her breath. “Just teasing” Sasha could not help but feel a sharp pang of disappointment seeping through her at the very thought that she would not be ravaged by Angela’s agile hands.

“Now why don’t we see what Ratchet has in his fridge, sit down on the couch and watch some reruns of Secret Agent Clank?” Angela stepped around her partner, Sasha remained firmly in place as her mind attempted to unravel precisely what had just transpired between them. Sasha turned on her heel to follow her companion, only to be greeted by an exquisite view of the tall and curvaceous Angela Cross bent over the large fridge in search of hidden goodies, Sasha could do little else but stare in thinly veiled awe. “I know he’s got something in here somewhere” even though Ratchet had spent most of his time recently in the Solana galaxy he kept the fridge stocked with cans and preserved food. Sasha had to admit that in the beginning she had been rather skeptical of the idea, but now she had to admit she was beginning to warm to the idea, and the looming threat of being discovered only enflamed her desires. “Here it is”

Angela suddenly emerged from the fridge, throwing a can to Sasha; her attuned reflexes forced her to catch the can between her hands. The cool burn of the chilled can against the bare pad of her hands reassured her this was certainly real despite her mind remaining desperate to assure her that this was in fact a reality.

Angela stepped forward and snaked her arms around Sasha’s waist. “Come on slow poke” Angela smiled at Sasha. “Don’t want you getting cold do we?” Angela did not linger for a reply, stepping around Sasha she walked over to the couch and flopped unceremoniously onto the couch. Sasha crept sheepishly around the edge of the seat, watching wordlessly as Angela plucked the remote off of the couch arm beside her, the television screen coming alive in a frenzy of color and sound.

Sasha delicately placed herself on the far end of the couch, sipping at her drink in a vain attempt to temporarily distract herself from her growing libido. But Sasha could feel her eyes drifting and her cupped hands fidgeting, it was hard for her to become enthralled by the spectacle of Secret Agent Clank battling the Black Witch of Thessia, her mind drifting to memories of Angela’s gentle caresses and the desires Angela had unleashed within her.

As Angela drank her soda the few remaining drops of the can drizzled free and rained down upon her ample chest, staining her golden yellow fur with spots of fiery orange. In an instant Sasha’s fantasy was shattered, she could no longer maintain her facade. With a red haze in her eyes and a hunger within her she pounced like a feral creature. Clasping Angela’s shoulders in her hands she pressed her entire weight behind her, forcing her down onto the couch and pinning her beneath her. Angela’s state of surprise prevented her from resisting the other girls hold or even questioning the sudden shift of events.

“Rawr” Sasha growled in her throat, leaning forward she clasped her lips over Angela’s. In this state Angela lacked the physical leverage or even the mind necessary to resist the girls embrace. “I am the Blargian Snuggle Beast and I am here to devour you alive!”

Angela’s reality had suddenly shifted so drastically. Sasha had become so primal, so different from the calm and controlled Starship Captain who had lead the prison break from her own ship. It was dirty, and she liked it. “Oh no” Angela held her arms across her chest in a vain attempt to preserve her modesty. “And me lying all naked and vulnerable beneath you” Angela quickly shifted herself into the fantasy. Sasha passed her hands across Angela’s athletic front, the soft caresses sending shivers through her body. “You foul beast! What will you do to me?” Angela pleaded through quivering lips.

“Whatever I wish” a devilish smile grew across Sasha’s bright pink lips at her words. “Your body is mine to play with”

 

***********************

 

Ratchet massaged his gloved finger tips into his temple, hoping to relieve the tension building within his head. After being chased from the Solana galaxy into the neighboring Bogon system Ratchet was beginning to wonder whether the entire universe had descended into a spiral of madness, leaving him as the only sane construct in existence. At least now he would be able to return to the apartment and be free from the madness of the surrounding galaxy.

Ratchet activated the door control, allowing him to step into the apartment he shared with his robotic companion. Ratchet suddenly froze midstep as his gaze met the sight laid across the sofa; his two partners in intergalactic crime were spread bare and inviting to the galaxy at large. The two girls continued their embrace unaware of Ratchets lingering presence, until he finally dared to reveal himself to them. “You two appear to be having fun”

The two bodies froze in place, the startled ‘eep’ escaping their lips carried through the now deafly silent room, both Sasha and Angela unwilling to acknowledge the voice unless it emerged not to be a mere figment of their imagination. They slowly glanced up in a perfect mirror image of eachother to meet Ratchets gaze, the bitter pang of disappointment cascaded through them as the realization dawned upon them that Ratchet had indeed discovered the pair lying on his couch, naked clasped in eachothers arms.

“Ratchet?” the name cascaded past Sasha’s lips.

“You’re back” Angela quickly finished their shared thought.

“It’s not what it looks like” Sasha quickly forced her to think on her feet.

“We were just playing a game” Angela could only listen to her mouth as the words cascaded past her lips.

Ratchet smirked. “And exactly which game requires the two of you to strip naked and jump all over my couch?”

Sasha smiled devilishly. “A very sexy game” Sasha slipped off of the couch, rising to her feet to face her male counterpart. “You can play if you want”

“Yeah” Angela rolled off of the sofa to face her companions. “I’ll play the damsel you have to save” Angela placed herself down on the sofa in the mock pose of a damsel in distress.

“And I will be the evil Mistress of Zion” a devious smile grew Sasha’s cherry red lips. “I am the one who uses her feminine wiles to seduce unsuspecting idiots into my devious lair”

“Doesn’t sound too far from you already” Ratchet sniggered beneath his breath at his own smart remark.

“Very funny Ratchet” Sasha was quick to suppress the rage building within her, her features forming serene and calm. “But it is true what I say” a devilish smile grew across her lips. “I can offer you pleasures thought unimaginable in this existence”

Ratchet sniggered beneath his breath. “That is a very tempting offer, but I am searching for something”

“What are you searching for big strong hero?” Sasha leant forward to caress the tip of her finger tip across Ratchets muscled chest. “Perhaps a way to quench the appetite of your desires”

Ratchet steeled himself. “I am looking for a girl”

“Aren’t we all” Sasha smiled.

“She’s tall, a Lombax, long blonde hair” Ratchet carefully maneuvered through the ways to describe his female companion. “A thing for biology”

Sasha pondered for a moment. “I am afraid that I do not know who you speak of” Sasha stood before her male counterpart, placing the palms of her hands against Ratchets chest. “But perhaps I could offer you assistance in another matter” Sasha indicated the forming bulge within the pants of Ratchets jumpsuit. “Why don’t you come and sit” Sasha took Ratchets hands in hers, gently pulling at him like a stubborn mount the devious Cazar with a lingering fire in her eyes and a yearning in her chest lead him towards the couch. “Rest your weary feet” Sasha stepped aside and turned in one graceful arc to allow Ratchet to fall effortlessly down into the couch before her.

Sasha descended onto her knees before her male counterpart. Sasha stared up into Ratchets big blue eyes with a glint of desire in her eyes. “Please, allow me to take care of you”

Sasha caressed the tips of her agile fingers across the form of his jumpsuit, feeling his erect member quivering and throbbing beneath her fingers. Sasha held the release of Ratchets jumpsuit, trailing the zipper down Ratchets well toned chest and over his flat stomach, slipping his arms from within his jumpsuit his entire torso was now bare to Sasha’s hungry gaze. Sasha reached out and retrieved his growing member from within his jumpsuit, feeling the flaccid meat turning firm within her hands. Ratchets penis formed to its full length within her palm, Sasha licked her lips in eager anticipation.

Sasha slipped her tongue across the tip of Ratchets pulsating member, feeling the radiating warmth as the smooth head slipped beneath her tongue. Sasha wrapped her lips around the shaft of Ratchets cock, her tongue passing seamlessly across the smooth skin as her head bobbed up and down the long shaft. Sasha raised and lowered her lips in time with Ratchets movements, the strain of the repetitive action far outweighed by the elicit depravity of the act. Sasha could feel the end of days drawing near, feeling her partners muscles tightening at the prospect of impending release.

Sasha suddenly released the hold of her lips with a moist pop. The Lombax stared down at her with a mixture of bemusement and pleading. Sasha returned his gaze with eyes burning with fiery red passion, her desires knew no bounds. Sasha rose to her feet before Ratchet, slipping onto the couch she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she drew his lips in for a passionate embrace. While Sasha’s lips captured his attention her hands roamed across his well formed chest, feeling the rippling muscles coursing beneath her fingers. Sasha clasped her hands over her breasts, her fingers snaking around her plump mounds while the nub of her pert nipples pressed into her palms.

Ratchet eagerly pressed his face into her chest, burying the tip of his nose into the deep valley of her heaving cleavage, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. Ratchet nuzzled and kissed his way across Sasha’s well formed chest, leaving a trail of playful licks and nips across her smooth skin. Ratchet clasped his lips over the nipple of Sasha’s ample breast, the tip of his tongue caressing delicate nub of flesh beneath his moist tongue. Ratchets hands snaked around Sasha’s back, his fingers caressing the small of Sasha’s back. His adventurous hands drifted further down her back to clasp Sasha’s firm ass in the palm of his hands. Sasha could feel herself beginning to become consumed by pleasure, Ratchets lips tightened around the tip of Sasha’s right nipple, the flesh hardening beneath his stimulation. Ratchet released his lips from Sasha’s breast with a wet pop. Ratchet stared silently into Sasha’s eyes, the young Cazar girl feeling herself drift and float deeper into a serene state of pleasure.

Ratchet suddenly emerged from his faux trance, his eyes sharpening and his muscles tightening in eager anticipation of the pleasures to come. Ratchets grip tightened around Sasha’s firm buttocks as he pulled her tighter against his chest, rising to his feet he pulled Sasha into his arms, the shorter girl wrapping her legs around his waist for support. Ratchet clasped his lips over Sashas to stifle a gasp of surprise which dared to escape her lips. The material of Ratchets jumpsuit slipped down his legs and pooled at his feet, Ratchet stood out of his clothing to stand naked in the face of the two women before him. Pressing himself deeper into the kiss Ratchet turned on his heel so that he faced the couch, dropping to his knees he placed Sasha down onto the sofa before him. Ratchet thrust his palms against Sasha’s shoulders, pinning her to the cold metal sofa beneath him, his body trembled with lust in his eyes.

“You saved me” Ratchet suddenly felt a weight lowering onto his shoulders, long arms wrapped around his neck. Warm breath cascading past his ear he felt the warm touch of feminine lips across his cheek, the soft contact lingering far longer than a mere thank you. “Now” Angela’s lips turned devious, her piercing eyes turning to face Sasha. “I think it’s my turn to have my way with her”

Ratchet nodded; removing his right paw from her shoulder he opened the way for Angela, keeping his right hand pressed lightly into Sasha’s shoulder to prevent any daring attempt at escape. Angela placed her paws to Sasha’s shoulders, her long fingers wrapping around broad shoulders, securing her hold over her weak and helpless prey. Angela slipped seamlessly on top of Sasha, her thick thighs straddling either side of her closed legs. Angelas agile fingers slowly began to descend down Sasha’s well formed front, feeling Sasha’s body quiver beneath her caresses. Angelas bright red lips caressed against Sasha’s elegant swan like neck, feeling her soft fur beneath her lips. Angelas lips slipped lower across Sasha’s athletic front following the gentle rise of her ample chest before descending across the under curve of Sashas breast. Angela kissed her way across Sasha’s breast, following the valley of her cleavage between her breasts. Sasha could feel Angela drawing agonizingly close to her engorged nipples, but each time she passed so close only to draw her tongue away. Sasha suppressed a thinly veiled whimper as Angela continued to tease and torture her.

Angela finally dared to touch at Sasha’s engorged nipple, the wet tongue caressing the soft nub of flesh. Angelas dexterous fingers scurried down Sasha’s slim front, feeling the soft curve moving beneath her fingers. Angelas finger tips caressed the top of Sasha’s pussy lips, feeling the gentle warmth radiating upwards from her exposed pussy. Angelas fingers moved slowly up and down the length of her dripping pussy lips, feeling the gentle quivers and warmth which rose up from her. Angelas agile fingers finally slipped past Sasha’s outer lips, feeling her lips tightening around her finger as she dared to delve deeper inside of her. Angelas fingers writhed and curved like a serpent, caressing and exciting every nerve she touched, Sasha was finding it increasingly difficult to hold herself together.

Angela quickly realized that in becoming consumed in taking her ‘revenge’ against Sasha she had allowed herself to become blind, leaving herself vulnerable. Ratchet quickly pounced; clasping his hands across Angela’s firm buttocks he eagerly positioned himself to penetrate her. Ratchet touched the tip of his engorged manhood to Angela’s moist opening, feeling a surge of shivers cascading through Angela’s body at the unexpected contact. Ratchet pressed himself deeper into her, tensing his entire body he continued to press on despite the growing resistance to his advances.

Angela’s throat screamed with a wild concoction of pleasure and pain. Her cries were only stifled when Sasha dared to reach forward and clasped her lips against Angela’s, holding Angela’s cheeks in her hands in an effort to seal the kiss. The two acts moved effortlessly in tandem, each growing and building the pleasure of all involved until it seemed that they would be consumed by pleasure. In a desperate effort to hold him back from the brink Ratchet suddenly drew himself back from Angela’s gaping hole, the biting contrast of the cold night air burned against his skin held him back from the point of climax.

Ratchet quickly plunged himself into Sasha’s waiting pussy, his penis already slick with juices he drove himself deeper and faster into her. Sasha growled deeply into Angela’s mouth, their tongues lashing together in a primal duel of desire and passion crashing together like thunder only serving to enhance the building pleasure between them.

In the end the sirens call became too great to ignore, and they each choose to release themselves into their partner’s warm embrace. With their desire and determination no longer capable of sustaining them their three bodies fell limp in a tangled mess of arms and legs on the cool couch, their quivering bodies drenched in sweat and their hearts racing in their chests. They each lacked the energy or the will to end their arrangement, all they could do was lay there basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Well” Sasha finally dared to break the silence, forcing the words past gasping breaths and pounding chest. “That was...” she could not bring herself to finish.

“Amazing” Angela finished it for her, reaching over to hold her two love mates in her long, golden arms. “I’m still feeling a little hot” Angela whispered beneath her breath, piquing the interest of both Sasha and Ratchet as so many sensual thoughts flowed through their minds. “Maybe we could try another,”

A sharp crash of metal against metal rang through the apartment, silencing whatever offer Angela had been so eager to propose. The three lovers clasped eachother tightly in eachothers arms, animal fear and anticipation surging through their systems. Another roar of strained metal emanated from just outside the apartment door.


	7. Maktar Resort or Bust

The Galactic Federation Dropship glided silently at best speed towards the surface of the planet beneath. Upon entering the planet’s atmosphere the transport was forced to decrease its speed, as much to break its rate of descent as to avoid colliding with the thickening formation of traffic which hugged tightly to the peaks of the city planets towering skyscrapers. The manoeuvre was a necessary sacrifice to ensure they could reach the target without incident, but in the end it may prove to be the forfeit which allowed the objective the necessary time to make his escape.

The Dropship began to slow to idle, hovering over the edge of the city walkway the loading ramp lowered down onto the elevated pedestrian street. The ramp struck the metal walkway with a resounding clang, Captain Torn immediately leading a platoon of Galactic Rangers down the loading ramp the moment it made contact with the walkway. The Federation soldiers stormed onto the empty city street, maintaining a brisk run eclipsed beneath the long shadows of the towering skyscrapers. Captain Torn held his rifle tightly to his chest, refusing to allow his stride to falter as he continued to advance through the alien city, his Galactic Rangers following swiftly behind him.

Caprain Torn was grateful the streets were empty, any civilian casualties could cause an intergalactic incident, even being spotted operating in Bogon could cause mass panic among the population, not to mention a mess of paperless-work when he reported back to Marcadia. As far as the population of Bogon was concerned neither he nor his team ever existed here.

The team reached the target location, the Captain and his soldiers forming up on either side of the heavy metallic door. With their weapons charged and ready he motioned the technician forward to place a hacking device on the doors control panel, the sophisticated technology interpreting and decoding the intricate security systems using programs and algorithms that Torn, as a simple soldier through and through, could not begin to comprehend.

While the Technician Ranger performed its duties Torn mentally prepared himself for the coming fight. The target he had been tasked to apprehend was an enemy of the Galactic Federation, as personally dictated by the Galactic President himself. However the subject was also a former soldier of the Galactic Federation, a personal operative of Megacorp CEO Abercrombie Fizzwidget and a hero of the citizens of the Bogon galaxy where they now resided. Ratchets record spoke for itself and painted a dangerous challenge for Captain Torn and his team. The fact that the target had enjoyed a significant amount of time to requisition any amount of support or reinforcements from his contacts in Bogon unnerved the Federation soldier. Captain Torns unease was not alleviated by the knowledge that his team had chosen to abandon stealth in favour of intercepting the target swiftly to avoid the risk of him eluding them once again or even daring to go as far as to threaten the President’s daughter in a desperate effort to secure escape.

The robotic technician serving as the teams’ computer expert stepped back from the control panel. Captain Torn glanced at the Ranger and gave him a curt nod. The Ranger activated the button on his wrist gauntlet, triggering the door controls and disengaging the complex array of locks which secured the door in place. The door slid silently open, Captain Torn charged through the open breach, his weapon raised and scanning his gaze across the apartment before him, the squads of Galactic Rangers following in the wake of their leader.

 

Captain Torn stood frozen in the centre of the spacious apartment, his gaze scanning every corner of the large room which appeared to serve as the apartment’s kitchen and living room hybrid. The room had the feel of having been recently lived in, the lingering warmth and scattering of stained dishes in the kitchen indicated that the apartment was inhabited.

The perpetual silence in the apartment was suddenly broken by the gentle hum of a ships engine being carried on the wind. Captain Torn stepped towards the window which dominated the far wall of the apartment, his heart sinking as he saw the dark black mass lifting off of the exterior landing pad, blazing off into the city. It seemed his plan of a precise and deadly strike had failed him. His prey had eluded him once more.

 

**************************

 

The mood in the cockpit of Ratchets fighter was far lighter than the stale atmosphere they expected currently loomed in the wake of their escape. “That was Captain Torn!” Sasha giggled beneath her breath. “How I wish I could have seen his face”

Ratchet laughed with her. “He’s really not as subtle as he thinks. I mean storming through the entire city with a contingent of Galactic Rangers wasn’t the most secretive way he could have-” the Lombaxes words suddenly trailed off as they finally pierced the planet’s outer atmosphere, on the far side of the planet, in the darkness of space, hung the Galactic Federation Starship Phoenix. “It’s the Starship Phoenix” Sasha was stunned. “I’m being hunted by my own ship!”

“It appears your father is willing to risk an intergalactic incident to get you home” Angela asked, fear seeping into her voice. “Have they identified us?”

“We just blasted out of the planet at full speed” Ratchets grip on the ships controls tightened. “We must be a blazing supernova on their ship sensors”

“Are they going to blast us out of the sky, they’ve certainly got the firepower?” Angela could hear the animal fear seeping into her voice.

“I’m not sticking around to find out” Ratchet engaged the throttle, firing the engines the ship suddenly leapt away from the planet. In their wake the Starship Phoenix turned on its axis to face its fleeing target. “I’m fairly sure they see us now”

Even as they turned to pursue the Starships weapons remained cold. “But they’re not charging to fire at us” Angela said, watching as the Federation warship continued its pursuit.

“They want to bring Sasha back alive” Ratchet spoke, his voice laced with dark truth. “That means they’re not willing to risk shooting us to disable our engines, they also need their Captain to return from the surface before they can pursue us” Ratchets lips curled into a smile. “That means we can do this!” Ratchet engaged the fighter’s engines, blazing ahead towards the edge of the system. The Starship Phoenix suddenly slowed her engines, refusing to travel any further beyond Endako. At this rate the nimble fighter would be out of radar range within minutes, they would be free once again.

“We need to go somewhere hidden” Angela pondered her local knowledge of the Bogon galaxy. “Somewhere we can’t be seen”

“Maybe not” Sasha interjected. “Maybe we need to go somewhere public, somewhere with crowds, somewhere we can hide in plain sight”

Angela and Ratchets gaze met, a devious smile forming on their lips. “Maktar Resort!”

 

**************************

Maktar Resort, nestled in the centre of the Maktar Nebula, served as the centre of fun and recreation for most of the Bogon Galaxy. The floating station was the perfect environment for the gamblers to wager their savings, the duelling fans to watch as contestants surrendered their lives in a spectacular fireball or buzz saw evisceration and where a galactic fugitive could hide in plain sight from the rest of the universe.

The trio moved with the flow of the crowd, concealing themselves amongst the vast number of other patrons of Maktar Resort. “Now remember” Ratchet spoke as they continued to walk with the crowd. “It’s absolutely critical that we maintain a low profile while we’re here. We can’t risk anything which could allow Captain Torn to track us here-”

“ _Hey, that guys a former Champ_ ” a passerby whispered beneath his breath at his buddy. “ _He beat Chainblade and B2 Brawler at the same time!_ ”

“ _Yeah, but he’s probably washed up now_ ” his buddy responded. “ _No way could he ever beat the new champ..._ ” the remainder of his conversation drifted away as they walked out of earshot.

“Chainblade” Sasha pondered the name, the only member of the group unfamiliar with life in the Bogon galaxy.

“Galactic Gladiators” Angela’s said. “It’s a big arena combat tournament here in Bogon. Ratchet was quite the star while he was here weren’t you Ratchet?” Angela turned to face Ratchet, only to discover that he had disappeared from existence.

“Ratchet” Sasha called out his name into the open world around them.

Angela glanced around frantically in search of her lost companion. “You think someone got to him?”

“ _Maktar Resort, we have a very special treat for you_ ” the booming voice of an announcer tore through the resort, drawing everyone’s attention to the large viewscreen built into the main building of the resort. “ _A former Galactic Gladiators winner has returned to face the new champion for the chance to win big cash prizes_ ” Ratchets promotion photo suddenly emerged on the screen accompanied by several feeds of his past victories. “ _Coming up live on Mega-view, Galactic Gladiators_ ”

 

**************************

“This is not a good idea” Sasha sat down into the packed stands of the Maktar Resort beside Angela.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do to stop him” Angela admitted. “All we can do now is be ready to get him out of here before the new champ finishes rearranging his spinal column”

The overhead lights gently began to dim, the intense spotlights focusing on the main arena only separated from the stands by a steep drop into an electrified pit, as the announcer began the show.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s the match you’ve all been waiting for. Welcome to Galactic Gladiators!_ ” the thunderous roar of applause split the air. “ _Tonight is a very special contest. In one corner, Intergalactic Hero, Galactic Gladiators Champion and semi-professional starship mechanic, Ratchet!_ ”

Ratchet stepped out into the central spotlight, reveling in the roaring cheers of the crowd as they eagerly anticipated the coming match up. “ _And in the other corner, the Terror of Maktar!_ ” the arena transport pod slid forward with a thunderous roar of its motor, the large transport carrier peeling open to reveal the creature inside.

The dark robot stepped out into the bright glow of the arena lights. Ratchets opponent was a Megacorp Security Robot, one of similar design to the hundreds of security bots Ratchet had encountered during his time in Bogon. This model however appeared to be a variant he had yet to encounter, its four spidery legs appeared to have been extended to allow the robot to move with additional speed and agility. The exterior was coated jet black with red trim, likely another device designed to strike fear into the heart of their opponent. The reinforced armour casing, extended plasma sword in its left gauntlet and the flame cannon on its right were also interesting additions.

The Megacorp Robot was not slow in its reaction to having acquired a new target, firing a supercharged ball of plasma Ratchet was lucky to evade. Ratchet rolled back onto his feet, drawing his Heavy Lancer in a single fluid motion he opened fire into the torso of the robot. The high velocity rounds splashed across the creatures’ armoured chest, the last few of the barrage becoming absorbed by the blade of the creatures’ plasma sword.

With his enemies’ barrage stunted the Megacorp robot stormed forward with fire burning in the creatures’ visor, its plasma sword descending to deliver the killing blow to the Lombax. Ratchet leapt to the side just as the flaming blade passed, the burning tip of the weapon scorched past his furry skin by mere centimetres. The robot, unable to maintain its balance after its wild swipe of its sword, stumbled forward and left itself exposed to retaliation. Seeing his enemies exposed weakness Ratchet quickly turned on his heel and plunged the barrel of his Heavy Lancer into the robots back. Ratchet squeezed the trigger, balls of concentrated plasma striking into the robots thinly armoured casing. The super heated plasma tore though the robots casing and fried its internal circuitry. The robot collapsed at Ratchets feet, defeated.

The arena suddenly erupted in a thunderous roar of combined cheers, Ratchet embracing the applause of the crowd at his victory.

“ _Of course_ ” the voice of the announcer carried over the crowd. “ _That was just a warm up fight to make sure our contestant hadn’t lost his touch_ ” the thunderous roar of the crowd slowly began to subside. “ _And here comes the true champion, the B2-Brawler II!_ ”

Ratchet turned to see the dark shadow of the true Maktar Champion descending over the arena. Down from the main viewing platform descended the robotic colossus with a thunderous crash of metal against metal as he struck the arena. The monster machine was a dark parody of its predecessor, where B2 had wielded duel plasma cannons on either side of its vast casing his predecessor had also been equipped with two additional appendages extending from the back of the creatures’ hull. The long extensions were tipped with pulsating plasma blades, the sort of weapons usually reserved for the personal war machines of the galaxies craziest warlords and lunatics planning galaxy wide domination.

“ _He may be young but don’t underestimate this lean machine_ ” the announcer called through the open space. “ _He’s armed with so many guns and blades and missiles he makes B2 look like a Sand Cat pup!_ ” the announcers scripted smart arse remarks did not help fill Ratchet with confidence as his adversary advanced menacingly towards him.

B2 Brawler II delivered the first attack, lunging his plasma blade forward Ratchet dodged the attack by a hairs width, quickly opening fire with his N60 Storm into the monsters armoured shell. The barrage of plasma splashed across the robots armoured hull, administering little more than cosmetic burns across its armour.

“ _B2 was programmed to show no mercy, this guy doesn’t even compute the meaning of the word_ ” the announcers’ voice carried over the torrent of laughs from the surrounding crowd.

B2 thrust forward with another plasma blade tipped arm. Ratchet dared to dodge once more. This time the machine drew blood, the fiery purple tip of one of the Brawlers plasma blades cut a thin red line across the Lombax’s cheek. The blade continued forward and dug into the floor of the arena behind Ratchet. Ratchet rolled back onto his feet, ignoring the burning sting of the fresh wound he unloaded another volley into the robots armoured shell in an attempt to breach the dome holding the brain which maintained the very source of his power, his single weakness. In that moment he suddenly realized it, he knew what he had to do.

Ratchet drew his Decimator rocket launcher, swiftly took aim at his target and fired. The rocket flew across the sky towards the robot, slowly descending in a graceful arc before it struck the base of B2’s large arachnid legs.

“ _Looks like the Lombax fell short on that last shot, that is goanna cost him!_ ”

Throwing his previous strategy of evasion and countering to the wind Ratchet suddenly went on the offensive. Charging forward, dodging the incoming barrage of plasma rounds beaming down on him from the robots duel cannons, Ratchet came within range of his target. Ratchet leapt onto the leading foot of B2’s damaged leg and drew his wrench from his back and began to pound away at the metallic surface.

“ _Everybody hit the deck, this guy’s crazy!_ ”

B2’s leg rose from the arena platform. Ratchet clasped onto the leg as it bucked and writhed like a feral Barlowian Saur-Beast in an attempt to cast the rebellious attacker aside. But Ratchet continued to hang on, utilising whatever chance he had to smash his wrench against the fractured surface of B2’s armoured shell. Ratchet delivered the final crushing strike against the monsters armour, fracturing the reinforced shell to reveal the intricate circuitry beneath.

Ratchet leapt clear of the thrashing tentacle, rolling back onto his feet on the floor of the arena, ready to finally deliver the knockout blow against the champion of Maktar Resort. Ratchet drew his Plasma Storm, took aim at his target and fired. The charged sphere of plasma shot across the arena in a flurry of sparks, striking the crack in the robots leg in a flurry of shattered metal.

The pulse of electricity shot up through the leg towards the central dome where the creatures multiple extensions joined with the creatures brain. The bolt of electricity fried the delicate organ from the inside, the heavy duty insulation designed to repel outside attacks only served to contain and intensify the unforeseen assault. The large mech collapsed to the floor of the arena in a flurry of flailing arms and fractured metal.

Ratchet stood dumbstruck, his heart racing in and his breathing franticly as the adrenaline which had flooded his veins slowly receded. While his opponent lay seemingly defeated at his feet Ratchet still fully expected the creature to rise back to its feet and return to the fray. When his opponent failed to return to the challenge Ratchet finally allowed himself to embrace the thunderous roar of the crowd around him embracing him in the warm afterglow of his victory.

 

**************************

The streets of Maktar welcomed their newest victorious champion with open arms. After his triumph against the B2-Brawler II Ratchet had left the stadium to be met with cheering crowds and excited fans each eager to catch a glimpse of their new hero.

As the crowd eventually, and rather reluctantly dispersed Ratchet left the main arena which dominated Maktars central hub and set out into the streets in search of his companions, yet even away from the Maktar Arena Ratchet could not help but draw the attentions of fans giving their congrats or asking for autographs.

“ _Mr Ratchet?_ ” a young female voice stopped him in his tracks. “ _Can I get your autograph?_ ”

“Sure” Ratchet turned on his heel in anticipation of another buxom, young fan eager to show her support for Maktars new champion. “So who should I make it out-”

Ratchet felt the surge of pain tearing through his body as the shock stick was jammed into his chest, his jumpsuit offering little resistance against the unexpected attack. Ratchet, unable to command his own muscles and with his senses sent into simultaneous overload, could do little more than collapse to the floor in a painful heap as he drifted into unconsciousness.

 

**************************

 

“ _Hey fuzzball_ ”

Ratchet could feel himself slowly drifting back into the land of the living, though only by the dull throbbing assaulting his head.

“ _Wake up you furry moron!_ ”

Ratchets eyes quickly snapped open when he felt the remains of a rather harsh slap burning across his cheek. He blinked to clear his vision, the haze of colour and vague shapes slowly forming into the dark shadows of two figures staring down at him with piercing blue eyes.

“ _What the hell were you doing?_ ” the accusation rang in his ears. “ _You just broadcast to the entire galaxy that we’re here!_ ”

He must have blacked out. Whoever had ambushed him must have dragged him into a side street to avoid any unnecessary attention from passersby. “Huh?” was the only word which could slip past his lips.

The small figure held the lip of their cloak in their hands, pulling back the hood to reveal chocolate brown fur beneath. “You don’t think my father’s lapdog Torn won’t see it and come running do you?”

The other figure revealed her as Ratchets other partner in crime. “For all we know he could be on his way here now!”

“Come on” Ratchet responded. “Do you really think-”

“Hold still” Sasha held Ratchets cheek in her hand, in her other hand she held a canister of Nanotech. Touching the device to Ratchets cheek he felt the cool burn as the light blue liquid washed over his skin, healing the cut sustained during his battle with B2-Brawler II. In the afterglow of his victory he had completely forgotten to treat the injury.

“Do you really think Captain Torn watches Galactic Gladiators?”

Ratchets words were overshadowed by the thunderous roar of starship engines. As if to confirm their fears a dark shadow flew overhead, though difficult to distinguish against the background of space they were certain it was a military transport. As the ship turned to touchdown on the nearby platform the insignia of the Phoenix was emblazed across the nose of the craft. The main loading ramp descended onto the cold metal plate, a formation of Galactic Rangers marched down onto the platform.

“Yeah” Sasha said. “I think he does”

 

**************************

 

Maktar Resort, once an opulent playground for the dedicated gamblers, career alcoholics and fans of Gladiatorial combat, was now awash with Galactic Federation soldiers dispatched with a single objective. Secure the Lombax!

From the shadows of a nearby alleyway the fugitives watched as a patrol of Rangers passed them by, remaining oblivious to the reality that their target laid mere metres, just out of sight.

“It looks as though Torn arrived pretty quickly” Ratchet stood in the darkness before his two partners in intergalactic crime. “And he brought an entire platoon of Galactic Rangers with him”

“They’ll have the entire resort on lockdown in a few minutes” Angela said “We need to get to the ship”

“And then what?” Sasha asked. “Where can we go from there? If we alert any of the Galactic Federation troops they will call for reinforcements”

“She’s right” Ratchet admitted. “Assuming they haven’t already secured the ship or simply destroyed it they’ll have the Phoenix in orbit ready to blast us out of the sky as soon as we attempt to leave the system” Ratchet turned to Angela. “Shame we couldn’t just call in Thugs-4-Less right Angela?” Ratchet laughed.

“I think they went out of business after you escaped from their flying prison, destroyed their fleet with a single fighter and then stormed their headquarters to defeat their leader inside of a giant mech. Looks like we’re on our own” Angela drew her pistol from her belt, checking the weapon over in her hands. “We’ll just have to do it ourselves, fast and quiet”

“Those are my soldiers” Sasha clutched Angela’s arm tightly in her hand. “I am their Captain, they serve aboard my ship”

“They _were_ your soldiers, Captain Sasha” Angela retorted. “Now they march beneath a different Captain, and now they stand between us and freedom. I am afraid that we have been left with few alternatives”

“Wait” Ratchet said sharply, freezing his two companions in their tracks. “I have an idea”

 

**************************

 

Federation Captain Torn looked out across the artificial city of Maktar from his vantage point at the landing platform where he had first entered the city.

“What do you have to report Sergeant?” Captain Torn stood with back straight, with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Sir” the Galactic Ranger snapped a mechanical salute to his superior officer. “The Ranger squads are spread across the entire station; they are currently in the process of sweeping the facility sector by sector”

“And, the fugitive?” Torn asked with careful control over his voice, his fur bristling and his teeth glinting at the mere mention of his target.

“The Phoenix remains at the edge of the system broadcasting for all ships to remain docked or risk military interception, so far no ships have attempted to leave the station.  The broadcast featuring the fugitive Ratchet ended little over half an hour before we landed on Maktar, I do not believe the target could have departed the system before we initiated the lockdown”

“Never underestimate your opponent, Sergeant” Torn growled. “Underestimation is the reason he was able to slip through our grasp at Endako”

“Do not be concerned Captain” the Rangers thinly veiled assurances did little to calm the Captain. “We are secure on his trail and it will only be a matter of time-”

“The problem with hunting by a trail, Sergeant, is that by definition you will always remain behind your prey. We must get ahead of him quickly before he can escape the system-” Captain Torns communication unit beeped to life, raising from his belt the screen levitated before him, static burning across the screen eventually cleared to reveal the image of another Galactic Ranger.

“ _Captain, I have an urgent message to relay_ ” the Ranger relayed his message.

“Go ahead trooper”

“ _Sir, we’ve found the target_ ”

“Are you sure?” Captain Torn asked, his fur bristling at the prospect returning to the hunt.

“ _Affirmative sir, my squad are observing the target from a safe distance and he remains unaware of our presence. We are prepared to advance on your order_ ”

Torns lips curled into a smile. “Excellent work trooper” Torn turned on his heel. “Is there any sign of the President’s daughter?”

“ _Negative Captain. Only the fugitive has been sighted, the remainder of the platoon are still searching, we will find her. Sergeant 602 out_ ” the screen fell black and the communicator automatically returned to its module at Torns belt. Captain Torn walked across the platform towards the walkway, motioning for his personal guard squad to follow in his wake. Reactivating his voice communicator he broadcast on an open military channel. “All Galactic Rangers converge on my signal, we have identified the target. I want all squads to surround the fugitive from every side; do not allow him to evade you. No one is to open fire if the President’s daughter is sighted with the fugitive. I repeat, until the president’s daughter is confirmed safe you must not engage the target”

 

**************************

 

“What is the situation Sergeant?” Captain Torn approached the Galactic Ranger leading the first squad.

“Sir, we have secured the fugitive. He is surrounded on the main platform up ahead” the Sergeant followed his captain along the walkway towards the target.

“And there is still no sign of the President’s daughter or his other accomplice?” Captain Torn asked. Even though his sole objective in this operation was the capture of the fugitive and his return to the Solana Galaxy for trial the safety and security of the president’s daughter took priority. Even though she appeared to be travelling with the fugitive of her own free will Captain Torn refused to accept such a preposterous reality. However, despite his reservations, Captain Torn had to accept that if they were surrounded the daughter may dare to throw herself into harm’s way in an effort to save the fugitive if he did not already use her as a human shield first.

“I’m afraid that’s a negative Captain” the Trooper almost seemed ashamed to admit it. “There has been no sign of either of them but I have every available unit continuing the search”

A dozen scenarios cycled through Torns military mind. A hostage situation to barter ransom or safe passage, a distraction to lure his soldiers away while she was taken out of the system, a drastic final stand to end in a blaze of laser fire once he knew he was finally trapped. Any outcome would spell the end of Torns career, and possibly even his life. He was therefore determined that this operation not fail.

“She must be found, trooper, it is now our top priority. The longer we delay the greater the risk that she could be-” Torn froze midstep; staring ahead he caught his first sight of the ring of Galactic Rangers encompassing the main platform with the captured target held in the centre. “That is... the fugitive?”

“Affirmative Captain” the two approached the main platform. “We held fire as you ordered. He has made no attempts to resist”

“You do realize that it’s not real” it appeared that despite having invested billions of bolts in developing the Galactic Federations frontline soldier the R&D budget did not stretch far enough to infuse their soldiers with the ability to distinguish their target from an inflatable decoy.

The Galactic Ranger Sergeant stepped forward and poked the decoy target with the barrel of his plasma cannon. “It seems real to me”

In one fluid motion Captain Torn drew his pistol from his belt, firing a shot directly into the dummies head, the body exploding in a flurry of rubber fragments. The Galactic Rangers simply stood in stunned silence as their commanding officer addressed them. “It’s a decoy!” Captain Torn waved his weapon in front of him in a frantic haze. “Ratchet must be around here somewhere. Search the station, I want him found immediately!” the Galactic Rangers quickly disbanded and charged out across the walkway leading deeper into the station. Captain Torn turned to face the Sergeant. “Confirm with Squad Three that the fugitives’ ship is still locked down on the landing pad”

“Affirmative Captain” the Galactic Ranger Sergeant responded. “His ship remains locked down and secure, there’s absolutely no way they will be able to escape the system aboard the ship”

The thunderous roar of engines suddenly erupted across the station like the precursor to a passing flight of Tyrannoid Dropships, across the nose of the transport ship was emblazed the insignia of the Phoenix. “Sergeant” Torn could only watch as the ship departed the station. “Please tell me that is not my Dropship”

 

**************************

 

Sitting in the cockpit of a stolen Federation Dropship, Sasha and Angela manning the co-pilots seats, Ratchet idly spun the decoy ball on the tip of the finger of his Decoy Glove. “It’s all in the wrist”

The shuttle fell deafly silent as they each imagined the look on Torns face as it finally dawned upon him that his ship had been stolen out from under him, each fighting to suppress the urge to break down in an uncontrollable laughing fit before they had even truly made their escape.

“Now that we’ve escaped his ship, evaded his soldiers and now stolen his Dropship I’m guessing the Captain won’t be up for a sit down to talk about letting us come back in peace?” Angela pondered.

“Torn is a fiery and determined soldier, he will not take this kind of insult lightly and he will not turn away from his duty. I think we need to find somewhere a little more secluded until this all dies down”

“I have a house on Greblin; the entire planet is a frozen ball of ice. No one ever goes there except the mad, the crazy and the Moon Cultists. There’s no way anyone would be able to track us there”

 

**************************

 

The Galactic Federation Dropship swooped down through the thick snowstorm which eclipsed the surface of the planet, touching down on the landing platform across from the house the pilot settled the landing gears of the heavy craft down onto the slippery, ice covered surface. The snow would not delay in to consuming the craft, concealing it against observation from the sky, as if there was even anyone remaining on this frozen wasteland to notice their arrival except the old hippie, and his only allegiance was to the cosmos.

As soon as the craft settled the three occupants quickly scrambled out into the house, eager to escape the biting cold which blighted the planet. Throwing open the main door of the house, flakes of fresh snow being carried on the high wind spilling out to stain the carpet at their feet. The three were greeted by the two piercing red eyes and sparkling white teeth staring out of the darkness to greet them. “Hey little guy” at Angelas greeting the creature dared to step one bright blue foot from the shadows, followed suit by the fuzzy blue body of the Megacorp Protopet. The creatures piercing red eyes began to soften, his teeth curling into a devious smile the beast shambled forward to nuzzle into the armoured boot of his master with a warm purr deep within its alien belly. Angela knelt down to scoop her beloved pet up into her hands; the small creature forming perfectly into the palm of Angela’s gloved hand. “Come on, we can rest in my room”

Ratchet closed the heavy door behind him in an effort to hold back the touch of frost in the wasteland beyond before following Angela along the corridor. The house was made up of several rooms branching off from the main corridor which ran the entire length of the house, with the front section of the house occupied by the kitchen and living areas while the rear of the house was dominated by the bathroom and main bedroom. As soon as Angela entered her room she immediately collapsed down onto her bed, allowing the soft pillows to cushion her impact beneath her back.

Ratchet and Sasha paced idly around the edge of the room, staring out of the large window which dominated the wall at the head of the bed looking out over the vast, frozen wasteland surrounding them. “Not that this isn’t fun” Angela’s voice broke the looming silence. “Being intergalactic fugitives, racing around the galaxy trying daringly to stay ahead of a pursuing Federation military ship, but what are we going to do now?” Ratchet and Sasha stared across at each other, each hoping the other would be able to offer a suitable offer to the question. “I mean, you guys can stay as long as you want, but eventually this ‘Torn ‘ guy is going to track us down again and we’ll simply have to start running across the galaxy all over again”

“Captain Torn is my fathers’ personal war hound” Sasha said. “Once he has been let loose he will not surrender. Even if we remove him another will simply be sent with a greater force at his command” the dark realization finally dawned upon her. “If we want to survive we have to stop running. I have to face my father”

Ratchets muscles tightened at the mention of the Galactic President. “But your father is in Solana, we’re fugitives, we would be arrested the moment we approached the system let alone enter the office of the Galactic President. Frankly the only way we are ever going back there is if Captain Torn or one of his lap dogs either shoots us or wraps us up in ribbons”

Angela suddenly leapt bolt upright on the bed, her mind clearly abuzz with a mind of a master criminal. “I know, I just got an idea”

 

**************************

 

Galactic Federation Captain Torn had served in the Federation Military since he had joined the Academy as soon as he had come of age. He had defended his ship against a raiding party of ghost pirate robots, he had lead his platoon into the depths of Aquatos during the Sewer War and emerged with a dozen Sewer Crystals freshly extracted from the bowels of a King Amoeboid and on Marcadia he had lead the initial defence of the galaxies capital against the Tyrannoids armed with nothing but an N60 Storm and a Shock Blaster. As such it came as a personal insult when, having been directed by the Galactic President himself, he had not only allowed his prisoner to escape but had let the fugitive to slip through his defences and escape to a foreign galaxy with the President’s daughter, elude him once again on Endako only to be tracked to Maktar after appearing in a live television broadcast and once more escape the Phoenix’s entire force by stealing a Federation Dropship.

Captain Torn sat in his command chair on the bridge of the Starship Phoenix, rubbing his finger tips into his temple. He knew what would await him if he failed in his task. But suddenly it felt as though fate was smiling upon him, or so it seemed.

“Captain” one of the Rangers operating one of the main bridge consoles called for his attention. “We are being hailed on a secure military frequency, command level encryption. The ID signature is registered to the Phoenix’s Dropship”

Captain Torn opened his eyes and removed his head from his hands, returning to his proper posture. “Put it on the main viewscreen”

The Phoenix’s main bridge viewscreen crackled to life, the thick film of static clearing to reveal two figures dressed in jet black armour, draped in flowing dark capes which passed down beneath the border of the viewscreen. Their faces were concealed beneath masks with piercing blue slits where he anticipated their eyes to be.

“ _Hunter Torn?_ ” the tall Hunter asked.

“Captain Hunter Torn” Torn retorted sharply, emphasising his rank with a hiss beneath his breath. “Captain Galactic Federation Starship Phoenix, identify yourselves”

“ _That is of no concern_ ” the tall Hunter responded, something about them seemed familiar but Torns mind refused to acknowledge it.

“ _I believe you are in pursuit of this Lombax?_ ” the camera panned outwards to reveal another figure crouched between the two of them. Golden yellow fur peeked through the neck of a skin-tight military jumpsuit, his hands secured behind his back and a blindfold wrapped tightly across his eyes.

“ _We believe he is wanted by your government for escaping Galactic Federation custody?_ ” their voices were clearly synthesised, leaving little evidence of their identities. Their armour bore no faction insignias that would indicate allegiance or affiliation. There were no background noise or telltale signs that would give any indication of where they had acquired their elusive catch. The only indication was that they were clearly professionals.

“That is correct” Captain Torn said calmly. “But how did you know that?”

“ _We are some of Bogons most feared Bounty Hunters_ ” the short hunter said. “ _We make it our business to know when people of interest stray into our territory, especially those who have a price on their head_ ”

“We received intelligence he was travelling with two female accomplices, another Lombax and a Cazar” Torn carefully prised for any information of interest. “Has he given any indication of their whereabouts?”

“ _He was alone when we captured him_ ” the short hunter said.

“ _He is of little value to us_ ” the tall counterpart interjected. “ _We should have simply released him by now, however we are willing to broker a trade_ ”

“What kind of trade?” Captain Torn asked.

The short hunter answered. “ _I think a generous finder’s fee would be appropriate, considering we just completed your assignment for you_ ”

“ _Fifty thousand bolts_ ” the tall hunter said casually.

“For a single fugitive” Torn retorted. “I don’t know whether I would be able to authorize such a substantial payment-”

“ _Captain, if you do not wish to deal with us we could simply release the fugitive, at an undisclosed time and location, and allow you to resume your search_ ”

“There is no need-” Torn stopped abruptly midsentence. He knew that continuing could seriously hamper his attempts at negotiation, but he could not afford to allow his objective to slip through his fingers. “I am certain if you were willing to accompany me to the Solana Galaxy I’m certain the Galactic would be more than grateful-”

“ _We are shadows, Captain_ ” the tall hunter answered. “ _We spurn the spotlight in favour of operating beneath the eyes and ears of the galaxy. We do not seek political gratitude or media praise, merely our payment_ ”

Torn was unwilling to accept it. “If you claim you are loyal only to your payment then how can I be sure that you will surrender your catch peacefully once your gains have been made?”

“You don’t” they replied bluntly.

It seemed that negotiations had been reduced to the point where either party simply questioned the honour of the other in search of some thinly veiled assurance that the deal could be done. “Very well” Torn dared to be the first to hold out an open palm. “I am transmitting the co-ordinates of my ship, the Starship _Phoenix_ ” the short hunter tightened their fists against their sides, fighting the urge to respond. “Bring the fugitive aboard and we shall discuss the arrangements further”

“As you wish, Captain” the tall hunter responded. “You best make sure you have our bolts ready when we arrive”

 

**************************

 

Galactic Federation Captain Hunter Torn watched the exterior camera feed of the incoming vessel with keen interest as the craft approached the Phoenix’s main hanger bay. Much to his surprise it appeared that the ship coming in to dock was the Phoenix’s Dropship, it appeared that the bounty hunters had been telling some amount of truth if they now found themselves in possession of the ship.

The Galactic Federation Dropship docked in the Phoenix’s hanger; the Galactic Rangers on guard duty stepped forward to greet the arrival. Captain Torn watched on the main camera feed as the ships main cargo ramp fell open, three figures dominated the crafts troop bay. The three to emerge were the Bounty Hunters Torn had communicated with, both still wearing their masks to conceal their identities, those piercing blue eyes that seemed to cut through him. Another shadow emerged to blot out the intense light from the overhead lights, the fugitive Ratchet had finally been returned.

 

**************************

 

The familiar tone of the motor as the Phoenix’s main bridge door opened hummed through the bridge. Captain Torn turned on his command chair to face his arrivals, the three visitors flanked on either side by two Galactic Ranger escorts.

“Sergeant Ratchet” Captain Torn smiled. “It appears like your little trip around the galaxy has been cut short” Captain Torn noticed the vast array of fresh burns and cuts which marked his jumpsuit as well as the cut across his cheek which showed the recent touch of nanotech. “He seems to have taken quite the beating” Torn looked over into the mask of the tall bounty hunter. “Was that your doing?”

The tall hunter shrugged casually. “Sometimes they need a little encouragement to put on the restraints”

“Sometimes allot of encouragement” the short hunter interjected.

“Either way it’s good to see you returned, Ratchet” Torn rose from his command chair, stepping down to meet his arrivals. “And I am sure the President will be eager to inquire as to the whereabouts of his only daughter”

“Captain, you can gloat on your own time” the tall hunter interjected. “We simply wish to receive our payment and depart”

Torn had hoped to deliver his target to the President directly without interference. It appeared these Hunters were either truly only interested in payment or they were aware of his true intentions and eager to depart, either way he would have to improvise. “Very well, I guess I also have you to thank you for the return of my Dropship”

“It was the ship he was piloting when we intercepted him” the tall hunter responded. “You can have that back as a gesture of good faith”

“And there was no evidence of any of his accomplices onboard?” Captain Torn asked. “He was believed to still be travelling with them when he was last sighted on Maktar”

“As we said, Captain” the short hunter interjected. “Our interest is merely in collecting our payment”

“Very well” Torn turned on his heel to retrieve a datapad lying on the arm of his command chair. “However before you depart I was wondering if you may be interested in another assignment?” Captain Torn reached to clasp the grip of the plasma pistol concealed beneath his uniform. “As I mentioned before we have also been searching for the Lombax’s two female accomplices” Torn began to turn as he spoke, slowly drawing his weapon from its holster in preparation for his moment. “And I am sure the President would pay handsomely for any information of their whereabo-”

Captain Torn was greeted by the sight of the barrels of two pistols held in the hands of the two hunters. With their free hands they each reached up to hold their masks, pulling them free they discarded the unnecessary apparel aside. “You mean us?”

Captain Torn stared back at Sasha and Angela with fire burning in his eyes. “You were very foolish to return here” the sound of robotic servos rang clear in their ears as from either side of the bridge as well as the corridor behind emerged a squad of Galactic Rangers, their arm-mounted cannons raised in a clear indication of their intentions. “Now, arrest them!” the Captain ordered with a decisive wave of his outstretched arm. But despite his order the soldiers failed to answer the call and maintained their stance. “I said arrest them” Torn repeated, but still his robotic soldiers did not stray from their positions.

“They will not follow you Torn” Sasha said sternly.

“What?” Torn stood dumbstruck.

“They will not answer to your call” Sasha spoke with a reverential tone. “They will not follow you because you are not their leader”

“What do you mean?” Captain Torn growled. “I am their Captain, I am-”

“You were never their Captain. They followed you because there was no one else left to lead. But you forget that I have served as their Captain before you. And they see you for what you truly are” the Rangers turned their weapons to face Torn. “A man wearing a military insignia, nothing more”

Sasha stepped forward to stand toe to toe with the man who called himself the Captain. “Take him to the holding area”

The squad of Galactic Rangers lead Torn from the main bridge platform towards the shuttle connected to the hanger bay. “Wait till you see the accommodation we’ve got set up for you Torn” Ratchet stepped forward to address him. “I’m sure you’ll find it just lovely”

“Tell me Torn” Sasha asked in his wake. “What did my father offer you to return me to him? How many shiny gold stars did he agree to pin on your uniform?”

Captain Torn stared back at the Lombax with fire in his eyes. “I did my duty to the Federation” he looked over his shoulder between Ratchet and Sasha. “It is more than can be said for either of you” with his peace made Captain Torn allowed himself to be escorted from the bridge.

Sasha turned back to face the bridge of the Phoenix, taking a moment to absorb every sight, sound and scent of the ship. Stepping forward she sat down into the Phoenix’s command chair as though she belonged, quickly she felt her true self returning. “Navigation, set course for Marcadia, we’re going home”


	8. The Long Road Home

“Angela?” Sasha asked as Angela lingered near the Bridge door. “May I speak with you?” Angela knew whatever Sasha wished to discuss was important, no one ever addressed her by her full name otherwise. Angela turned on her heel to approach Sasha. “Bridge staff, dismissed” Sasha ordered. Angela’s fears regarding the current situation only grew as the half dozen Galactic Rangers operating the Phoenix’s bridge without a word.

Sasha turned her command chair to face Angela. “I wanted to talk with you, alone”

Angela remained sceptical but was willing to entertain the idea. “Talk, about what?”

“I have noticed as we travel together that you have grown increasingly closer to our Lombax friend” Sasha said.  “I believe the two you of you share a history”

“I believe you do as well?” Angela interjected; Sasha simply stared back at her with a piercing, feline gaze. “Yes” Angela finally conceded and answered the question. “Ratchet helped me save the Bogon Galaxy during the Protopet incident; I think it is easy to see why people call him a hero of the galaxy”

“During my childhood my father ensured I received the best education the galaxy had to offer” Sasha was swift to fluidly change the subject, she was very much the politician as you would expect of her father’s daughter. “I took a keen interest in the history of ancient races, including the Lombax’s. I remained particularly fascinated with Lombaxes, their culture, their art, and the etiquette rituals of Lombax society” Sasha said, rising from her command chair she stepped down to stand before her counterpart. The stark difference in height did little to dispel the air of authority her rank demanded. “I see the way you look at him, the way your eyes bulge and your chest swells. I hear your laboured breaths and feel your racing pulse” Sasha reached up to place the palm of her hand across Angela’s chest, feeling the pounding rhythm of her heart as she fought valiantly to conceal it, but in vain. “Your spirit rages with barely contained passion” Sasha froze. “But still there is something different, perhaps your true desires lay elsewhere-”

Sasha suddenly realized what she had seen. At first she had put it down simply to a lack of refinement, a modern echo of rituals lost centuries ago with no one left to teach it. “But perhaps your true desires lie elsewhere”

“What makes you think that?” Angela asked.

“You disguise desire as jealousy” Sasha said. “You use feminine wiles to enflame my passions as an attractant to allure your female companion without them even replacing it” in terms of military strategy it was brilliant.

Angela smiled; it seems she could no longer deny the subtle truth of the situation. Angela leant forward, her lips brushing across Sasha’s. “Well, they say that actions speak greater than words” Angela leant forward to press her lips to Sasha’s, her hands raising from her sides to clasp Sasha’s cheeks  in a warm embrace. “I find you rather an interesting and exotic beauty” Angela nuzzled the tip of her nose against Sasha’s. “Ratchet would make a fine mate, however sometimes I wish for the gentle and graceful touch of another of my kind”

“That’s very sweet of you, Angela” Sasha slowly drew herself back. “You may have tried to lead us in Bogon” Sasha stepped back to keep herself at arm’s length. “But now you have returned to Solana, and serve aboard my ship, there are going to be some changes”

“Oh” Angela crossed her arms across her chest. “Am I going to enjoy these changes?”

Sasha smiled deviously. “Perhaps” Sasha stepped back to gain some small distance between the two of them. The short woman reached up to the base of her neck, untying the knot which held her heavy cloak in place across her shoulders. 

 

*******************************

 

Galactic Federation Starship _Phoenix_ descended into orbit around the Federation Capital planet of Marcadia. The Dropship departed the Phoenix’s main hanger bay and began its descent through the atmosphere towards the planet’s surface.

Having obtained clearance from Galactic Control, thanks to Captain Torns authorization codes the Dropship descended towards the main docking platform of the Presidential Palace. The craft touched down onto the landing platform, its engines whirring down to idle, the main loading ramp touching down onto surface of the platform. Captain Torn lead the precession from the ship with Angela and Sasha, dressed in their Bounty Hunter disguises, dragging Ratchet in his jet black jumpsuit with his hands secured behind his back in the model image of the prisoner. Angela and Sasha were armed with their standard pistols Captain Torn had been allowed a pistol in his holster at his thigh, the ammunition clip emptied for good measure as a guise to any who may have otherwise questioned it.

As soon as they approached the Palace itself they encountered the first of a series of ever increasing checkpoints, a guard force of four Galactic Rangers stood parting to allow the group to continue towards the central complex within the heart of the Palace.

The group were escorted into the President’s office, a grand oval room with the large wooden desk dominating the centre of the room flanked on either side by Galactic Rangers in the jet black armour denoting them as Special Forces within the Galactic Military. The President himself sat behind his desk, his large form illuminated by the sunlight emanating from the window at his back casting a dark shadow across the papers on his desk.

Captain Torn stepped forward to address the President. “Mr. President, as you requested I have recaptured the fugitive Ratchet and returned him to Solana for proper sentencing”

“Very good Captain” despite the success the President appeared unconcerned by the result. “But tell me, what about my daughter? What have you learned about my daughter?”

Captain Torn was careful in selecting his words with the same care and diligence as if he were attempting to disarm a nuclear device with a pair of nail clippers. “I am afraid that there has been no indication as to the whereabouts of your daughter, sir” The President appeared understandable sullen by the lack of news; Sasha suppressed any instinctive urge she had to react. “She was last believed to be on Maktar with the fugitive, alive and well, though there has been no sighting of her since then” Captain Torn nodded subtly to the President, the brief gesture passing beneath the gaze of all others present, dismissing the movement as an involuntary twitch or unconscious action. “However in the meantime I feel that the assistance of these Bounty Hunters proved invaluable in securing the fugitive. I therefore recommend that they be rewarded for their contribution in the capture who is not only a dangerous fugitive of the Federation but who may also hold information regarding the whereabouts of your daughter”

The President leant forward in his chair, his large brown fingers interlocked and his eyes narrow and direct as he contemplated his response. “Bounty Hunters?” he asked the title like a question to no one in particular. “I guess the Captain did what was required to capture the fugitive and return him to Galactic Federation custody. I suppose given these unique circumstances it would only be fair that you be reimbursed for-” the President was on his feet before anyone could react, the large brown index finger of his right hand pointed directly at the two Bounty Hunters standing before him. “Now! Arrest them, they have my daughter!”

The Galactic Rangers swiftly stepped forward to surround the group, Captain Torn stepping aside to allow the Rangers a clear line to their targets. Angela and Ratchet reacted purely on instinct, Angela drew her pistol from her belt, aiming at the closest target of opportunity. Ratchet broke free of his sabotaged restraints and took hold of the spare pistol offered by Angela and took aim at the President himself, fearing that any further escalation would leave him no choice but to pull the trigger.

“ _Wait!_ ” the muzzled voice of the short hunter shattered the looming silence, stepping forward they stood between the ‘fugitive’ she had worked so hard to capture and the President who had chosen to betray them. The Bounty Hunter reached up to clasp their mask in their right hand, pulling it free and allowing their hood to fall back and flutter to the base of their neck.

“Sasha!” the President was stunned beyond the ability to respond, the stark reality of the situation quickly dawning upon him. The President raised his arms from his sides, motioning his soldiers to stand down. “Lower your weapons, all of you put your weapons down now”

The Rangers followed the order without question or hesitation, lowering their arm mounted cannons to their sides. The President stared across the desk at his daughter, unable or unwilling to believe his own eyes. “Sasha, you came home” The President hefted himself from his seat, circling around his desk he held his arms out, ready to consume his only daughter in a crushing fatherly hug. “I thought I had lost you, but now you have returned safely to me-”

“No dad” Sasha reacted sharply, freezing the President in his step, his arms falling slack at his sides. “I did not come back for you”

“But, but…” the Presidents usually composed features, trained through years of Galactic Politics, suddenly began to falter. “But I thought you had been kidnapped, I sent the Captain after you, I sent the Phoenix. I thought he had taken you-”

“No” Sasha said sternly, making her true intentions clear of any interpretation. “I left with Ratchet to protect him” Sasha pointed an accusing finger into the face of her father. “From you”

The President was stunned into silence. “But what I found in your room” he stammered through quivering lips. “What he did to you-”

“Yes, Ratchet took pictures of me” Sasha stepped back to stand beside her partner; placing her hand atop his wrist she gently lowered the weapon. “I asked him for those, it was a gift, for him”

“But how and why?” the President attempted to decipher this cryptic conundrum which had been laid out before him.

Sasha stepped forward to stand before her father. Even though she was considerably shorter than most she could stand head and shoulders above the tallest man when she wished to. “I know it’s hard for you to accept, but I am afraid that I am no longer your little girl anymore. I’m my own woman; I’m free to make my choice, to make my own mistakes”

The President lowered his head, pondering the revelation of his daughter’s words. “I’m sorry, Sasha” The President straightened, raising his gaze to face his daughter. “But why did you not say anything before”

“You did not give me the chance” Sasha said. “As soon as you found out about us you arrested Ratchet and fired him off to the edge of the galaxy while you cast me to my room like a child”

The President could no longer remain blind. “I realize now that I was wrong, so wrong” Sasha knew that it was something that was hard for her father to admit. “You have become a strong and independent woman, your mother would be so proud of you. I already lost your mother, I thought I could not bear losing you as well” a warm smile creased his lips at the memory of his long departed sweetheart, Maria. He held his arms out wide in offering of a crushing embrace “Can you forgive an old galactic fool?”

Sasha stepped forward and clutched her father tightly, his large arms wrapping around her. “Of course I can, dad”

 

*******************************

 

It was only once the door to the Galactic Presidents office had been closed, it was only once the band of three intergalactic fugitives found themselves out in the open air of the grounds of the Presidential Palace, as far away from the office where moments ago Ratchet had held a gun to the head of the most powerful political figure in the galaxy he could finally allow a breath to escape past his lips.

“So what do we do now?” Angela asked no one in particular.

“Blackwater City hover board track?”Ratchet suggested.

“You’re on Fuzzball” the group walked along the walkway towards the waiting Federation Dropship.

“It looks as though we have finally been given your dads blessing for us” Ratchet said with a grin.

Sasha smiled. “Whoever said I needed it” Sasha snaked her arm around Ratchets waist, planting a playful kiss on his cheek her lips pressed to his ear. “Hotshot”


End file.
